


Admiration

by SParkie96



Category: Cartoon Crossovers, Comic Crossovers, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/F, Hero Worship, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Touching, President Lex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has turned on its heroes. Meta-humans are forced into slavery by the humans. The same beings who fought to protect the innocent for years. The humans that formerly worked with the meta-humans either hate their former friends, or are forced away from them by the government. A friendship is tested, especially if the one friend is the Master and the other, the Slave. Teen Heroes AU. Kim Possible/OC. Rated M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this Universe, Lex Luthor is made President of the United States, (and soon the World) after capturing Superman and forcing him to become a slave for the government. They see how well this works, and force the rest of the meta-human populace into slavery.
> 
> (My Story from FF.Net

**Arkham Asylum Slave Facility...**

* * *

The sky was dark as a storm rolled in from the oceans, giving the facility a more sinister appearance. A car pulled up to the gates, showing the screen on the one pillar a card before being let in. The vehicle proceeded onward to the facility, gates cautiously closing behind it. The car stopped mere feet away from the building. The driver, Mercy Graves, walked around to the back of the vehicle, to allow its passenger, Lex Luthor, out. Both were greeted at the main entrance by Warden Quincy Sharp and a couple of guards, who welcomed them inside and out of the harsh weather. They walked down the numerous corridors until they had reached their destination: the Interrogation Room. Professor Hugo Strange was already inside with one of the slaves. A guard, who was posted outside the door, led Lex inside as well. Mercy stood and watched outside.

Once the door shut tightly behind him, Lex put on his best "Presidential Smile" and clasped his hands behind his back,

"Hello, Professor Strange. Miss Parker." Lex said with a nod.

Hugo nodded back. Samantha "Sami" Parker said nothing in response, pulling at the straight jacket uncomfortably. Lex hummed and looked back to Strange,

"Have we made any progress today, Dr. Strange?" the billionaire asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Miss Parker still refuses to cooperate with the training as well as the trainers. Her behavior has gotten to the point of forcing her into a straight jacket and numerous hours spent in Solitary Confinement." Hugo said dully, reading off the reports from his clipboard. Lex flashed the teenager a mock disappointed look,

"Are we back to behaving like a juvenile delinquent, Samantha? I expected so much better from you." Lex said with mock concern. Sami just continued to glare at the man from her seat on the other side of the table. Lex dropped the act and instead wore a Poker Face,

"Has she had any visitors that may have influenced this behavior?" he asked curiously,

"Several. SHIELD Agents, fans, few family members and friends. Mostly Anthony Stark and Bruce Wayne, as well as an intimate discussion with a Mr. John Dublin." Hugo read again.

Lex's face contorted into disgust at Tony's and Bruce's names, but chuckled darkly in amusement, "So, the concerned boyfriend decided to drop by, did he? Please. If he really loved you, he would've rescued you by now. But I guess it didn't help that I had him, and several others, turned away by the facility. We don't want an uprising against the U.S. now, do we?"

"Why? Afraid of Little ol' me, Mr. President?" the brunette asked, venom dripping in her voice.

"Hardly. I'm afraid of the influence you seem to have over people. It seems like anywhere you go, you can have a whole town on your side and fighting for you in a matter of minutes after meeting them. They trust you because "You're pure of heart and soul" and all that jazz." Lex said, waving his hands around dramatically.

"Is there a real reason behind your visit today, or are you here to mock me again? Because, frankly, you're getting on my nerves." Sami asked with a roll of her eyes, wanting this visit to end.

The President straightened himself and cleared his throat, "So much like your father. Actually, I've come to check on your progress. It seems as though someone wishes to..."adopt" you and is able to afford it."

Sami narrowed her eyes at the man, "And this someone is...?"

This response made Luthor grin darkly, "Do you remember a Miss Kimberly Ann Possible, Samantha?"

The teen snorted in disgust. Of course she remembered Kim. How could she? The redhead made an appearance almost every other day, prattling away about how everything was going. Acting as though she didn't help cause the deaths of the Eldest Parker Siblings. The redhead would ask Sami questions about how she was and everything, even though the brunette refused to speak to her, she still continued on and on.

"No way." she ground out between clenched teeth.

"It's a shame you don't have a choice in the matter." Luthor said, patting the girl on the head.

She jerked away from the hand, "I thought you had her turned away? And how is she free? She has some telepathic ability-"

"-that has proved very useful in hunting down the remaining meta-humans. Her abilities were so useful, she was granted freedom as well as a job. I wouldn't turn one of my own away from someone they desire. And you hardly pose a threat. Your powers are useless as long as you wear a Nullifier." Luthor said, before laughing at the unfortunate teen.

Shifting again, Sami glared at the man. The "Nullifier" was a metal band that every meta-human had to wear on their person at all time. It prevented the use of their powers. It even acted as a tracking device and even a Taser if necessary. It also acted as a form of identification, the name of the wearer was engraved into it on the underside. The only person able to remove it would be the master of the meta-human. The master could even control which power their slave was allowed to have access to. Hers was on her left bicep.

"Why so quiet? You finally get to leave this wretched facility. Or is it the fact that you're being released to the very person you can no longer stand?" Luthor asked in amusement. Sami remained silent.

Luthor chuckled, "Thought so. Dr. Strange, have Samantha prepped and ready for our beloved Miss Possible by four-thirty this afternoon. We wouldn't want to keep our favorite telepath waiting any longer." Hugo nodded as guards came into the room, pulling the teenage girl out of the chair by her arms.

Luthor stopped them before they could proceed, "And one more thing," Luthor back-handed the younger girl across the face, causing her head to whip to one side as well as leaving a mark, "don't you **ever** speak to your President like that again. Are we clear?" he growled.

Sami slowly turned her head back to him, spitting blood at the ground toward his feet, "You're not my President. You never were, and you never will be."


	2. Chapter 2

**Arkham Asylum Slave Facility...**

* * *

About one-thirty in the afternoon, or so, Sami was ripped from her cell by several guards and dragged down to the Prison Showers. She was stripped and cuffed to a pipe as two female guards not too gently scrubbed at every inch of her body. She winced and thrashed as they scrubbed at old battle wounds and scars, as well as the newer injuries caused by the trainers here at the facility. She hollered obscenities at them, yelling for them to stop. She, of course, was ignored as they continued to clean her. They shut off the shower and dragged her to the infirmary, not even bothering to cover her with a towel. A nurse was waiting, wearing a mask and rubber gloves.

Sami gulped. As a former Council Prison Guard, she knew what was coming up next, and she was about to feel **very** violated. Any bystanders would've heard a startled and pained yell as the brunette was checked for any lethal weapons she may have (which she did not have) hidden on her person. The nurse released the traumatized teenager back to the guards as she was escorted to the Prison Clothing Area.

A couple of hired women held black material in their arms. Sami was dropped unceremoniously on to the cold tile floor, hands still in hand-cuffs The women were on her in a second, quickly dressing her in lacy black undergarments. She began to struggle profusely, elbowing one woman in the face and shattering the elder's nose. The woman cried out and held her nose in pain. The remaining females clawed at Sami, forcing her into a black sleeveless top that covered her neck down to just above her abdominal muscles. Leather low rise pants covered her legs and black combat boots covered her feet. Another woman tied Sami's white streaked brown hair into a high ponytail while another placed a silver cuff bracelet on the girl's right wrist, above the handcuffs.

Two more woman attempted to apply make-up to the teen's face, only to get kicked at as Sami began to struggle harder,

"Let. Me. Go! Stop!" she hollered, thrashing around.

"We're almost done, Sweetie. Just a little blue eye shadow to match those pretty blue eyes of yours. Maybe a little gloss." the biggest woman cooed with a heavy Brooklyn accent,

"Don't you dare put any of that shit on my face!" Sami snapped.

"But don't you want to look gorgeous for ya new Master?" the woman asked.

"That bitch is not my Master!" Sami hollered.

The woman gaped at the teen before changing her expression into one of anger, "You should be ashamed! That young lady is giving you a new place to call home and is going to take very good care of yo-"

"Yeah, right! Like she took care of my brother and sister?" the teen growled.

The woman huffed and finally managed to get the eye shadow and lip gloss on the younger female. She received a growl in response. The guards were called back into the room, escorting the very angry and annoyed teenager to the mess hall. Seeing that is was almost three, the mess hall was empty except for a steaming plate of food at the end of one of the long tables and the chef who made it standing next to the table. Sami was practically thrown into the empty seat as the chef began to feed her the food. Sami ate it gratefully. This was the first actual meal that she had that wasn't the equivalent of Mystery Meat or some kind of slop. This meal consisted of actual meat, vegetables, grains, and dairy.

After finishing the meal, she was ushered from the table and taken to the Prison Bathroom. She was thrown into one of the stalls, did her business, and was yanked out. One guard held her head while another roughly brushed her teeth, making her gums bleed a bit. A third guard washed her hands for her. After all that, she was escorted out of the bathroom and dragged to the Visitor's Center, giving and receiving pitiful glances at her former fellow prisoners as she passed by the cells.

In the Visitor's Center, Warden Sharp stood with even more guards, as well as Professor Strange. Luthor and Mercy stood side by side, exchanging amused looks when they received a glare from the teen. In the center of the room stood the last person she wanted to see at that very moment.

Kim stood tall, an inch or two taller than Sami, in what looked like her mission clothes. The purple and black uniform, by the looks of it. She had a bouquet of white roses in one arm and something she couldn't see in the other arm. Before she could ask, Sami was shoved out the door and escorted to a black limousine with Kim close behind. The guards kept the hand-cuffs on the girl, handing the keys to Kim before slamming the car door in Sami's face. Kim slid in across from Sami, the chauffer closing the door for her before climbing into the driver's seat.

Once the engine started, everything became awkwardly silent. Sami sighed as she looked out the window at the passing scenery. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kim shift nervously, biting her lower lip. A couple minutes passed before Kim cleared her throat, causing Sami to shift her attention to the other girl,

"I, uh, got you some things." Kim said, as she placed the bouquet of roses gently in Sami's lap. The brunette raised a brow. Kim then placed a heart shaped box on the seat next to Sami as well as an overly stuffed white teddy bear. Sami gave them odd looks as well.

"What the hell are these for?" she asked, not at all amused.

Kim scratched her head awkwardly, as a gift bag no bigger than a shopping bag sat next to her, "Well, they're gifts."

"For what?"

"For you."

"I know, but for what?"

"Cause, I wanted to get you gifts?"

"Hm."

"...You're screwing with me, aren't you?"

"Of course." Sami simply replied, not even cracking a smile. Her voice didn't even have a hint of humor in it. Though there was humor in Kim's voice, Sami's voice held more sarcasm. Sarcasm laced with anger. Sami then eyed the remaining bag sitting on the floor at Kim's feet, brow still raised in annoyed curiosity. Blue eyes then moved to look into emerald orbs. Kim cleared her throat again and looked down at the bag,

"Judging by the almost predatory gaze I'm receiving, I'm guessing you want to know what's in the bag?" Kim asked.

"Do I even want to know, would be the better question." Sami retorted.

Kim chuckled, giving her former leader a small smile, "This gift is for later on, after we get you settled in."

The brunette gave a slightly annoyed hum, sitting back in her seat. She looked down at the gifts she was just given. Roses, heart shaped box (probably full of chocolates), and a teddy bear, that she just noticed had "Be mine?" written on it's stomach. These were all gifts one would give as signs of courtship and love. And sometimes forgiveness. These mushy things better be signs of forgiveness because Kim would be fairly disappointed if she thought the brunette would accept them as an attempt at courtship.

The limo pulled up to what looked like an upgraded version of the Possible household. Really upgraded. The house looked a lot bigger than Sami had remembered it. A floor or two bigger at least. Large gates surrounded the property around the house, as if to keep out any unwanted intruders. The front yard had a large garden that lined the driveway and the walk way. Expensive patio furniture decorated the fairly new front deck. From this angle, it looked as if the backyard now had a styled patio and a large in-ground pool with a built in rock, swim to Tiki-Bar. Several willow trees were planted all around, acting as further privacy. The household was nice, but it was no Wayne Manor or Avengers' Towers.

The gates opened up at the front to allow the vehicle on to the property. The driver opened the back door to allow the girls out, Kim giving him a "Thanks, Oscar" before leading her permanent guest into her newly renovated home. Sami eyed almost every detail of the property, as if analyzing for missing pieces. Kim pulled out a card and slid it into where the lock was supposed to be. The door unlocked as Sami was ushered inside,

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Kim called out.

The other girl looked around, noticing that the house now had a marble foyer and was definitely a lot bigger on the inside. A maid, coming from god knows where, asked if there was anything that needed to be put away. Kim nodded and handed the maid the gifts given to Sami earlier as well as the gift that was to be given. The elderly woman nodded and took them upstairs. Kim thanked the woman, "Gertrude" the brunette thought she heard the other call the woman. Sami felt a pain in her chest, the maid reminding her painfully of Alfred.

The cheerleader turned and released the brunette from the handcuffs. Once they were released, the meta-human rubbed at her wrists subconsciously, as if relieving some sort of not-really-there pressure. Sami continued to analyze her surroundings, as if she was missing something. A tugging at her shirt indicating that it was time to move to another room. A couple halls later, and they were in the large kitchen and dining area (which Sami's culinary enthusiast nearly fainted), and were greeted by Kim's family. Mr. Possible and Mrs. Possible looked up from their paperwork and smiled brightly at the two. The twins stopped their discussion about Rocket Science as well. Kim gently guided Sami to a seat at the table, to which the brunette stiffly sat down,

"Kimmie, you should've warned me ahead of time that you were bringing Sami over so soon! I'll go make another plate for your friend." Mrs. Possible said warmly, getting up from her seat and heading over to the kitchen portion of the room. Kim chuckled and took the seat between Sami and Mrs. Possible. The brunette girl felt especially awkward now. Mrs. Possible came back over with both of their plates, setting the hot meal down in front of the slave girl. Sami nodded and gave a quiet "Thank You".

Mrs. Possible patted the girl's head fondly, "Oh, it's no problem, Honey."

Once the brain surgeon sat back down, the family commenced into normal dinnertime conversation, asking Kim how her day was. Sami felt very out of place, dodging all of the family's gazes to avoid conversation. She slowly and quietly ate the food, not exactly hungry, but not wanting to seem rude either. Suddenly, she felt eyes upon her. She felt like she was being stared at, so she slowly looked up and met Tim's eyes. He and his brother were not participating in conversation and were both staring at the older brunette. The girl cleared her throat awkwardly, looking back down at the plate of food. A foot tapped her leg under the table. She looked back up at the still staring boys,

"What's the matter?" she asked quietly.

Tim and Jim seemed to snap out of their staring trance and exchanged looks, as if mentally asking one another what to say. Jim finally spoke up,

"So...what's it like in there?" he asked almost timidly.

Sami froze. The rest of the table became silent. Though he was trying to ask quietly, it seemed that his question was loud enough for the rest of the family to hear, thus drawing their attention to them,

"In...where?" Sami asked softly.

"In the facility." Tim continued.

"Jim! Tim! That is not something you should talk about with our guest! It's very rude!" Mr. Possible scolded.

"You don't have to answer the question if you don't want to, Sami." Mrs. Possible said.

"No, no. It's fine, Mr. and Mrs. Possible. Really." Sami said, reassuringly.

"Are you sure, Hon?" Mrs. Possible asked with concern.

Sami nodded. She asked if she could be excused from the table politely. Both of Kim's parents nodded in response, asking Gertrude to escort Sami to her new room. The elderly woman muttered something inaudibly, guiding the teenager up stairs. After passing several doors, the woman opened one toward the end of the hall, indicating that this was their destination. She let Sami in, informing the girl that the bathroom was two doors down to the left. Sami nodded before looking around, hearing the door being shut behind her.

The room was fairly large, like the rest of the house. The dresser was made out of mahogany wood and held six drawers, four big ones, and two little ones. A television sat on top of it. The bed was against the back wall, with two bed side tables on either side, those made of mahogany as well. The bed itself was draped in navy blue pillows and blankets. An almost transparent blue canopy hung over the bed. At the end of the bed, there was a bench/chest combo. There was a walk in closet right next to the large dresser, closed off with a door. A mirror hung on said door, reflecting the entire room. The walls were painted a soft baby blue, making the wooden floor look dark in contrast. A desk sat under the window a couple feet from the left bedside table. There was a light next to the right bedside table, giving off enough light to brighten up the room. Several paintings of New York City and Gotham City hung on the walls

All in all, it was a very nice room. Though, she couldn't help but study every nook and cranny, checking for any secret cameras and/or spy-tech. The last thing she wanted was to be watched at all times. Much to her relief, she found nothing. She sat down on the bed, giving the room one more look around before her eyes settled on one of the paintings of Gotham. The pain she felt in her chest returned as her breathing shook. She sniffled back some tears that threatened to fall.

She wanted to go back home. Both of her homes. Back to the Parker house, and Wayne Manor. She missed waking up to her brothers and adopted daughters jumping on her every morning. She missed smack talking Damian during sparring sessions. She missed patrolling with both her fathers in both Gotham and NYC. She missed her teams and family, and friends. She especially missed waking up on Saturday mornings next to Jack in his condo in Philadelphia.

* * *

**XFLASHBACKX**

_Sunlight bled in through the balcony doors of the bedroom. Sami cracked open her eyes, seeing the sun shine off of the tall buildings, giving the Comcast building a radiant glow. She groaned and stretched her arms out in front of her, turning over to meet the softly snoozing face of Jack Dublin. She giggled slightly, watching the blond boy sleep. Her eyes wandered over his form, watching the rise and fall of his bare chest._

_Sighing, she quietly and slowly moved the white comforter off of herself, slowly getting out of the bed. She stood, and looked over at her reflection in the large, wall length mirror hanging above the bed. She wore Jack's white button up dress shirt and her black panties. Somewhere in the middle of the night, her dress and bra had been removed and replaced with Jack's shirt._

_This always happened though. They would take every other Friday Night off from their superhero activities and go out for a night on the town in Philadelphia. Tru would watch the girls at the Parker home, assuring Sami that the kids would be fine. Then, Sami and Jack would go to some expensive restaurant, go see a movie or a show, and then go to Jack's Condo at the Towers and then feel each other up all night._

_Sami chuckled. The two had been best friends since they were practically in diapers, and now, eighteen years later, they had been a "Thing" (as Johnny Storm's son teased) for the past couple of weeks. Frankly, she couldn't have been happier with anyone else. A depressing thought then crossed her mind as she stood at the kitchen counter, staring out the window at the city below._

_What if something happened to change all of this? Lex Luthor was running for President, and though no one really voted for the super villain, he somehow had more votes than any of the other candidates. And that asshole would find someway to ruin everyone else's happiness._

_"Don't think so much, you'll stress yourself out, again." a gentle voice said as arms wrapped around her waist. She felt butterfly kisses being placed along the back of her neck, a strong body pressed against her back. She smiled, turning her head to kiss Jack on the lips._

_"What are you thinking about, Sam?" Jack asked curiously, turning her around to properly hold her._

_She shrugged, wrapping her arms around his neck, "All of the possible negative scenarios that could happen should Luthor become President."_

_Jack nodded, kissing her forehead and pulling her close, "Well, whatever happens, we'll get through it together." She hummed in content as Jack ran his fingers through her brown and white hair._

**XENDFLASHBACKX**

* * *

A knock on her door awoke the former Teen Hero, causing Sami to look up. Looking around to her dismay, she was back in the room given to her by the Possibles. It was just a dream. She took in a deep breath, wiping at her eyes. They felt wet with shed tears. She snuffed her nose, furiously wiping away her tears before sitting up on the bed,

"C-come in." she said unsteadily.

The door slowly eased open, revealing a concerned Kim Possible as she peaked her head in. Seeing the brunette's slightly puffy face and tear glazed eyes, the red head quickly ran to the other's side,

"Oh my god, are you okay? What's wrong?" Kim asked, pulling Sami in an embrace. She petted at brown and white strands.

Just like Jack had all those times before. The memory caused the meta-human to push away from the red head angrily,

"You know damn well what's wrong." Sami snarled, moving away from the other.

Sami got off of the bed and stood in front of the other. She felt so much hatred toward the other girl. All she wanted to do was beat the other into oblivion. To make Kim know how much pain she felt. To feel how much pain she had helped cause. For now, Sami just gave her former best friend a cold Bat-Glare and turned away from her.

Kim sighed, "Look. I know you're angry with me. About everything that had happened between us. What had happened with your siblings and family, and our friends. I'm sorry about what happened. You'll like it here, I promise."

"Don't you dare say you're sorry, because I know you're not." Sami snapped.

Another sigh, "Look, Tru and Gohan were planning on turning against President Luthor-"

"Because he's a fucking **super villain** , Kim. We were **all** planning on turning on him."

"He's the President, Sami. He's just trying to do what's right for our country."

"By enslaving the very people that protect this planet?! How is that right for our country?!"

"Some of those people could pose a threat. They're given all this-"

"You're missing the point, Kim! Luthor is a ruthless **dictator** that has attempted to take over the world countless times! **Endangering thousands** for his own gain! And now he's President of the U.S.! How do we know he doesn't have some mass genocide plan-?!" Sami was interrupted by a hand pressed to her mouth as she was thrown on to the bed, pinned under Kim. Obviously the red head heard enough,

"He is a very respectable man, Sami. You never even cared about what he did until you found out your relation to Batman. The League could've brainwashed you, for all you know." Kim said, trying not to lose her patience with the other. She released Sami's mouth, but kept her pinned under her.

The brunette growled at her, "He was on the Avengers' radar too. Now get the hell off of me."

"You're the slave. I'm the Master. **You** don't tell **me** what to do. It's the other way around." Kim replied.

Sami didn't offer a retort, instead decided to glare at the other. Neither one of them said anything, causing a very pregnant silence between them. Kim had yet to move herself off of Sami, and the pinned brunette didn't even so much as buck to get the other off of her. Blue eyes glared angrily up into calm emerald green eyes. With a sigh, Kim eased herself up off of the other, just sitting on the other's hips.

The brunette was the first to break the silence, "You're not a smart Master, considering that a female Master is not even called a Master, **Mistress**."

"No one likes a smartass, Sami."

"Well no one likes a dumbass either, Kim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter Two. As a side note, Jack Dublin is my OC as well. He is the best friend of Sami Parker and the son of Harry Osborn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be Romanian in this chapter (Because Gertrude speaks it fluently, and Sami can understand and speak different languages). So to avoid confusion 
> 
> "Romanian" ("Translation")

**Possible Residence...**

* * *

The storm blew over hours ago, the moon and stars now shining bright in the sky. Street lights turned on to show provide some light to the empty streets below. Sami looked out at the depressingly empty streets. Everyone was probably inside by now, not wanting to get arrested by any of the LexCorp Robo-Cops. They were designed to take in anyone who didn't obey the ten, or eleven, o'clock curfew. The punishment, either a night in jail, or a slap on the wrist, depending on what ever it was the person was doing at the time (or how ever generous Luthor felt). The curfew applied to anyone under twenty-one. If one were over that age, or were under twenty-one and worked for LexCorp, the curfew didn't apply to those individuals.

According to the alarm clock on the bedside table, it was 11:07. Sami huffed and looked over at the red head sleeping on her bed. Kim decided to help Sami get used to her new room by sleeping in it with her. Sami didn't like that idea, so she decided to just sit at the desk under the window and attempted to nap in the chair. Unfortunately, due to her stay in the facility, sleep never came easily. She thought about memories from the past like she had done earlier, thinking that would help make her doze off. Instead it just caused her to become homesick again and made it even more difficult to sleep.

"Sami?" a voice whispered.

Sami snapped her attention back to the bed to meet Kim's tired gaze. The red head yawned and looked at the clock before looking back to the brunette, "Come back to bed. It's late."

"I'm not tired." Sami said.

"And I don't have red hair. Seriously, come back to bed." Kim insisted.

"I said I'm not tired." Sami protested.

"Well, I am, and I'm not going back to sleep until you get over here."

"Make me." Sami challenged.

Kim groaned and opened the drawer on her side of the bed. Sami tried to see what the other was reaching for, but the combination of the red head in the way and darkness obstructed the blue eyed girl's view. Before she could ask what the other was doing, she felt something prick her shoulder. Looking down, she saw some type of dart sticking out. The brunette groaned before falling out of the chair and on to the floor.

"Knock-out darts. The purpose is in the name." Kim explained.

"I hate you." Sami slurred before blacking out.

* * *

**The next morning...**

* * *

Light blinded her vision, causing Sami to shield her eyes from the offending sunlight. She felt a headache pounding at her skull and nausea bit at her stomach. She felt like she had a hangover as she groaned and gripped her aching skull. Sitting up on the bed slowly, Sami opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She was in bed, in a strange room. A pale blue tank top and sweatpants replaced the slave outfit she had been forced into yesterday. The Nullifier was obviously still on her left bicep. Her hair had been released from the ponytail holder and was settled on and slightly over her shoulders in wild curls. She rubbed at her eyes in irritation. What the hell happened last night?

There was a knock at the door, giving her a sense of Déjà vu. She looked at it in confusion,

"Come in, I guess." Sami called.

The door opened as Gertrude walked in, balancing a tray of food and a fold-up table. Sami quickly got up to help the woman so she wouldn't drop anything on to the floor. The maid said something that Sami understood, but it wasn't English. She looked up at the elderly woman,

"Gertrude, ești Romainian?" _("Gertrude, are you Romanian?")_ Sami asked in Romanian.

The woman looked up at the girl in surprise. She nodded, "Poți să mă înțelegi?" _("You can understand me?")_ the maid asked.

Sami nodded as she set up the fold-up table. The two shared a full conversation in Romanian, Sami explaining that part of her family is from Transylvania, but through her ancestor from who she got part of her powers from. Gertrude explained that she had come to the U.S. to experience American life after hearing so many stories. She told Sami that she thought slavery had been abolished from the U.S. and was confused when she had seen that slavery was legal. Sami explained why that was, disturbing the elderly woman,

"Dar, în România, ființe puternice sunt considerate ca zei." _("But in Romania, powerful beings are seen as gods.")_ Gertrude said.

Sami gave the woman a sad look, "Știu, dar președintele ne vede insecte ca lipsite de valoare." _("I know, but the President sees us as worthless insects")_ Sami explained.

"Bad Man." Gertrude said in broken English. The brunette nodded in agreement. After she had eaten the food the maid delivered up to her, she helped fold the table back up and took it downstairs for the elderly woman. Gertrude thanked the teenager and said a Romanian blessing for the girl before proceeding on to further duty around the house. Sami nodded, thanking the woman before heading back upstairs.

Once she was back in her room, she was surprised to see Kim, clad in her uniform once again, sitting on the bed waiting for her. She flashed the brunette a pearly white grin,

"You're so sexy when you speak Romanian. I especially love the little accent you have when you speak it." Kim purred, standing up and sauntering over to the other girl. Sami stood there stiffly, glaring at the other,

"You were listening?" the slave asked, crossing her arms.

"Of course. I don't want my pet conspiring with the Help against me." Kim said, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's waist.

Sami didn't move. She just continued to glare the other girl down. Kim rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to the other's lips gently. Again, the brunette didn't respond. The red head closed the bedroom door before pressing the other up against it. She pulled Sami's arms up and wrapped them around her neck. She pressed her tongue against Sami's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. The brunette, of course, denied as she pressed her lips tighter together. Kim made a noise before grinding her hips against the others. Sami still remained as unresponsive as a piece of cardboard. Kim groaned in irritation, pulling away,

"Seriously?" Kim asked, pressing her forehead against the other's.

"Seriously. Now, get out of my face." Sami replied, pulling her head away before leaning back on to the door.

The cheerleader sighed clearly annoyed with her pet. Couldn't she just let go? Slavery couldn't be all bad. After all, she had technically saved Sami from a worse fate. The least the brunette could do was be a little more grateful.

 _'You know damn well she doesn't have to be grateful. She was forced into slavery. What's so great about that?'_ a voice in the back of Kim's head scolded. Kim huffed, releasing the brunette,

"Sorry I'm not Jack." Kim muttered.

Sami paused, feeling her blood boiling in her veins and heart pounding in her chest with rage.

 _'Don't-!'_ Sami's conscious screamed.

Too late. Sami had already punched Kim across the face. The force of the blow sent Kim toward the floor. The red head looked up at the other in shock as she cradled her cheek. Sami glared down at the other still shaking with anger, arm out and fist still clenched. Silence filled the space between them. Neither one of them moved even the slightest. Kim then felt something wet dribble down her chin. Bringing up her fingers to touch her lip, she saw that she was bleeding. Sami had split her lip. Kim looked back up at the other,

"What. The. **Fuck**?!" Kim hollered.

Sami didn't reply. This angered the red head, who got up off of the floor to stare at the other incredulously. Sami threw her fists up in fight ready position. Kim charged at her, throwing the other up against the door. Sami grunted as her head slammed against the thick wood. The red head used the momentary distraction to attempt to punch the other in the stomach, but the brunette caught the offending fist in time to prevent the hit. Sami pushed herself off of the door, using enough force to send them both tumbling to the floor. Kim landed on her back, whereas Sami flipped up and on to the bed and landed in a crouch. Kim hopped up again and tackled the other, successfully pinning the other girl on the bed. Kim went to punch the brunette in the face, but Sami caught her arm again and twisted, causing Kim to shout in pain.

The former hero head-butted the red head. Though the blow was delivered, Kim was so enraged that she wrapped her hands around Sami's pale throat. The brunette started choking and gripped at the other's wrists, trying to pry the hands off of her to get air into her lungs. Kim growled, tightened her grip, and slammed Sami's head back on to the bed, making the other dizzy.

Kim shook Sami furiously, "Do you have any idea how much I had to go through to obtain you?! How many people I had to kill to get to you?! President Luthor had to help me get custody of you. Do you know how many people wanted you? Thousands! The majority were dirty old perverts who wanted to do god only knows what to you for their own sick pleasure! What would they have done to you if I hadn't rescued you? You would probably be dead by now! But **I'm** the bad guy for saving you! Ungrateful Bitch! And Jack? He didn't even save you! He left you there!" she screamed in the other's face.

"L-Luthor t-turned him a-away." Sami rasped out, causing Kim to tighten her grip more.

"Because I asked him to! Jack isn't good enough for you! He's a selfish bast-"

"A-and you-u're not-t?" Sami asked, black dots swam in her vision.

Kim looked down at the other, sobering up a bit. She was panting furiously. She loosened her grip a bit to allow Sami a little oxygen.

Sami continued, "You turned in Tru a-and Han. Th-they were going to...make things right. L-Luthor rigged...the votes. Agent C-Coulson was going t-to win. You l-let them die. Han, Tru, m-my un-unborn niece/nephew." Sami gasped out.

The red head's breath was caught in her throat at that last statement. Unborn niece/nephew? Tru was pregnant? By who?

"You're lying. Tru wasn't pregnant." Kim ground out.

"S-She was. Kendall was th-the father. He h-hung himself at the facility...when he heard she was...dead." Sami explained, more dots threatened to invade her vision.

Kim searched Sami's eyes for any hint that the other was lying. Kim let the other go, causing the meta-human to gasp and cough, desperately getting air back into her lungs. The red head caressed Sami's cheek, turning the other's head so they were face-to-face. Kim's eyes glowed a dark green as she held the other's head still. Sami was forced to stare into the other's eyes, vulnerable to Kim's mental attack. The cheerleader read the other's mind, figuring that the other was indeed telling the truth. Kim's own mind thought about how easy it would be to just take control of the other's mind. To make the other love her forever. But her heart kept telling her how wrong that would be, that Sami wouldn't willingly be in love with her.

Kim released Sami's mind, dark green eyes faded back to their normal emerald green color. Sami laid prone under Kim as she stared up at the other, deviance in her eyes as she went back to glaring at the cheerleader. Kim shuddered, caressing the brunette's cheek lovingly. She gently leaned down and kissed the other girl's lips gently once more. She pulled back and looked down at her pet, gently touching the ugly bruises already beginning to form around Sami's throat.

She sighed, "I don't want to hurt you, my little Spiderbat. I don't want a relationship like that. I want a relationship like you and Jack had."

Sami gulped, feeling tears burning at the corners of her eyes as Kim continued, "I want you to be happy with me. What do I have to do to make you happy? Please tell me?" Kim asked, gently holding the other's hands in hers. She pressed a kisses to the backs of Sami's hands.

"Please, let me go. We need to stop Luthor. In order to do that, we need to get everyone together and-" Sami began, but Kim pressed a finger to the other's lips to silence her.

"You know I can't do that, Sami."

Sami looked up at her in confusion, "What? Kim..."

"He'll kill you as soon as you're reunited with your family. I can't let that happen. I can't let you get hurt." Kim whispered, tucking a brown lock of hair behind Sami's ear.

Sami remained quiet, silently pleading Kim with her eyes. Kim just shook her head. The other just sighed, admitting defeat but pulling her hands away from Kim's. They sat in silence once more, neither said a word to each other. Sami rolled on to her side, turning her back toward the other. Kim just stared at her, gently caressing the other's exposed side. Kim lied down behind the other, wrapping her arms around the lithe waist once more. She pressed kisses to the back of the brunette's neck, causing the other to bite her bottom lip. Sami opened her eyes. They wandered to the little bag from the limo ride. The gift Sami never received yet.

"Kim?" Sami asked timidly.

"Hm?" Kim responded.

"What's in that bag?"

"What bag?"

"The one you were talk-"

"Oh! That bag." Kim realized, getting up to get it. Sami sat up, staring at the other with uncertainty. Kim crouched down and opened it, pulling out the tissue paper first. She then pulled out a velvet box, holding it in front of Sami. The blue eyed girl raised a brow as Kim opened the box. Sami's eyes widened in shock and horror,

"No." She whispered in horror.

In the box was a shiny, silver collar. The collar was smooth to the touch. There were three gems on the front of it. Two green emeralds on either side of a larger sapphire gem. Kim turned the collar over in her hands, showing Sami the engraving. "My Beautiful Spiderbat" was engraved along the inside of the smooth silver in perfect cursive. Sami looked up at Kim,

"Please." Sami pleaded, shaking her head.

"You don't like it?" Kim asked.

"No, it's beautiful, but it's a collar. A collar would imply that I'm owned, that I've lost my freedom. I don't want to feel that way. Please." Sami explained, begging Kim desperately.

Kim looked at her as if there was something wrong with the other, "Sami, you're a **slave**. **You have** lost your freedom."

"Kim, please."

"Just turn around and-"

"No!" Sami hollered, backing away from the other. She stared into the other's eyes, furiously shaking her head. She didn't want to feel like she had given up. She didn't want to wear that thing. It was demeaning. A sign of servitude. Something that would make the former leader of the Teen Heroes feel like nothing more than a caged animal.

The cheerleader sighed again. She put the collar back in its box before putting it on the bedside table. Sami watched the other's movements, ready to fight again if she needed to. Kim wrapped her arms around Sami's waist again, kissing the bruised pale throat of her former leader. The meta-human curled her hands into fists against the red head's chest, as if about to bang them against her. But she didn't, she just let the other girl kiss her throat. Sami was willing to do anything, as long as she didn't have to wear that demeaning collar.

As if reading the brunette's thoughts, which she would've been able to do, Kim gently laid Sami down on to the bed as she kissed the other passionately. The brunette beneath her actually responded, allowing the other accessing. Kim dove her tongue into the wet cavern, causing the other to moan beneath her. She ground her hips against the shorter girl's hips. Sami arched up in response. The cheerleader trailed a hand along the hem of the sweat pants, gently pulling the clothing down.

But before she could divest Sami of the offending article of clothing, a hand wrapped around her wrist. Kim pulled her mouth away and looked down at the brunette. Sami bit her bottom lip and shook her head,

"Not ready. Not yet." Sami said, releasing Kim's hand.

The red head chuckled, not believing what she was hearing. Sami Parker, the confident former leader of the Teen Heroes, the super powered daughter of both Spiderman and Batman, wasn't ready to move on to the next level? Even though the brunette had already had sex with Jack Dublin countless times before,

"What's a matter, Sami? You've already had sex with Jack before, what's so different about this time? Is it because I'm no-"

"I've never had sex with Jack." Sami stated.

"...what?" Kim asked in shock.

"I've never had sex with Jack." Sami repeated.

"Not even once?"

"Never went beyond heavy petting."

"But you've had sex, right?"

"It wasn't consensual."

"Jack **raped** you?!"

"Not Jack. Roy."

" **Roy Harper**?! Your **ex**?!"

Sami sighed sadly and began to explain what had happened. Five years ago, when Sami was thirteen and Roy was fifteen, Roy had been invited to a house party and took Sami with. At the party, Roy sort of, abandoned the girl in his friend's bedroom while he went to go drink with his friends. After a while, Sami went looking for Roy, because she wanted to go home, because the girl was not a drinker and drugs were dumb in her opinion, so she had zero fun. Well, Roy got upset with her and knocked her unconscious. When she woke up, she was tied to a bed in the friends room naked and in so much pain. Roy got dressed and left her there, but not before getting his ass kicked by Jack, who found out about the party through one of his soccer teammates.

Kim felt a whole new level of respect for Dublin, "Did you get pregnant?"

"Well he didn't exactly use a condom."

"What happened?"

"...I lost the baby."

"Did you have sex with him before that?" Sami shook her head.

Kim looked down at her little pet. Sami never had sex with Jack. The only sexual encounter she ever had was with that asshole Red Arrow and it wasn't even consensual. For fuck's sake, five years ago. Sami was fucking **thirteen**. She was a fucking minor. A child who was barely even in the Junior High and lost her virginity in the worst way possible! He got her pregnant and she lost the baby.

"How did you lose the baby?"

"His new girlfriend stabbed me. I couldn't heal and no one knew why. After a trip to the hospital, the doctor told me I had been pregnant, but due to the injury, I lost the baby."

The red head felt her blood boil. So, he raped her, knocked her up, and then let his whore stab her, causing her to lose the baby. Kim got off of Sami and pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number. Sami gave her a questioning look, but Kim told her to hold on a second. Once Sami heard Kim say, "Hello, Lex, this is Kim" the brunette's eyes widened in shock. She asked Kim what was going on, but the red head ignored her, asking Lex to give her information on a Mr. Roy Harper. Once she had the information, she informed Lex that she needed the archer "taken care of". She chuckled, thanked the man, and hung up, looking back at her brunette. Sami looked at the other in confusion,

"Well, Miss Parker, you don't have to worry about mean ol' Roy Harper anymore." Kim said, kissing Sami. Sami was confused again.

"Lucky for us, Roy just tried to form a riot at the White House and was gunned down. So was some bitch named Jade Nyguen or something."

Sami didn't feel anything about the whole thing. That incident had happened five years ago. Yeah, she sure as hell didn't forgive Roy, but she put up with him for Dick's sake, as well as the rest of Young Justice. She hadn't told Batman or anyone about it. The only ones that knew were her mother, Jack and now Kim. Well, and Roy and his girl, but she wouldn't wish death upon him. The girlfriend, maybe, for taking an innocent life. But apparently, Roy still wanted to make a difference. Free the Meta-humans, but now he's dead, and so was Cheshire. Now Artemis had lost a member of her family. Another family is now in pain, thanks to Alexander "The Great" Luthor.

This just got worse and worse, didn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter Three. The Roy Harper that dies in here is Red Arrow (the clone) and Cheshire died as well (meaning no Lian). I like Red Arrow, just needed something to happen in here to prove that something is attempting to be done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Center City, Philadelphia: The Towers Condominiums (a couple days later)...**

* * *

The sun was in the process of setting, bathing the city below in a golden glow. The street lamps lit up, the city seeming to become more lively. Jack watched the people down below, hustling and bustling either on their way home, or out to a show or just to go out for the night. He took a breath, subconsciously rubbing at a pain he felt in his chest, right where his heart was. God, how he missed Sami.

He went to Arkham Slave Facility for one of his daily visits, only to find out that Sami was no longer there. When he tried to find out further information, they had informed him that she had been sold. When he asked to whom, they asked him to leave. He had tried to rescue Sami countless times before, but was always turned away. Once Luthor heard who Jack's father was, he denied Jack custody of Sami as well as a ban on the younger from ever attempting again. He had managed to save Ben, but he had no such luck when it came to his best friend. Jack was only allowed daily visits to the girl in the Visitor's Center.

He rubbed at his temples and took a deep breath, tears threatened to fall. He remembered the countless times they had spent together. The talks they shared while she was at the facility, to the times spent before this whole mess. He took another deep breath as he pulled a little black velvet box out of his pocket, opening it to stare at the diamond ring once more. Before Luthor won the election, Jack was about to propose to Sami during one of their every other weekend dates. Their date was supposed to be the night when Luthor ordered a lockdown on every and all Meta-Humans.

He stared at the ring, not able to hold back the tears any longer. He sank to the ground, head in his hands. He failed her. He failed to save her. He failed his best friend, the love of his life. Gone. He let out a frustrated roar, putting his fist through the glass sliding door of the balcony. Luthor would pay, but he needed a plan. And he needed some help.

* * *

**Possible Residence...**

* * *

Kim watched the gentle rise and fall of Sami's chest as the brunette napped soundly. The red head sighed as she combed her fingers through her own hair. The slave girl always napped around this time everyday. Matter of fact, the girl hadn't done much lately. By further observing her former leader, Kim came to the conclusion that Sami was in a temporary state of depression. She tended to that from time to time. She had even done so in the past as well. Around the time of these temporary depressions, Sami spoke less, ate less, and fought less. She took frequent naps during the week, choosing to do nothing all day. If Kim's memory served her correctly, today should be the last day of this depression.

Well, the fact that the two had gotten into a huge fist fight again last night was also a telltale sign of Sami's depression ending, considering the girl had stayed eerily calm and quiet nights prior. She had fought against Kim furiously last night when the red head had threatened to collar the girl for nearly breaking down the door the night before.

Then again, it didn't help that Kim had locked the bedroom door.

The cheerleader had a very vivid dream, or nightmare in this case, about Sami. The dream started almost like a fantasy, the two of them sharing a romantic evening in a room at a very beautiful beach resort. They seemed to be having a good time. All had been quiet until Sami had dreamily asked, "Do you know what I really hate?". Kim chuckled, shaking her head with a smile. The whole thing seemed romantically innocent, before a pillow was shoved on to the red head's face. The brunette attempted to suffocate the other to death with said pillow. After Kim had woken up, she looked down at the sleeping brunette. She decided to go sleep in her own room, locking the door to Sami's room while she was at it.

When Kim had returned to the other's room the next morning, she had unlocked the door and had noticed something different about the doorknob. She turned it experimentally a couple times, realizing that it had felt looser, like someone had been pulling on it the entire night. She further investigated the room, noticing scratch marks near the gold hinges of the door, fingerprints on the clear glass of the windows, and a dent in the door, like someone had attempted to put their fist through it.

Sami glared at her from the bed, not answering the question when she was asked why she had done this. Sami instead replied with, "Well, who the hell locks the bedroom door?". Kim sighed at the other, pinching the bridge of her nose in utter irritation. Before she could further interrogate the other, Sami roughly pushed past her, manners instilled into the brunette made her mutter an, "excuse me" under her breath as she went into the bathroom. After the brunette came out of the bathroom, the two got into a giant argument, that evolved into a fist fight once Kim brought out the collar. It ended with Sami screaming at the other, "What's the point of escaping? I'm just going to get dragged back here anyway! Or gunned down!"

Kim reviewed the tapes from the hidden security cameras later on that day. The tapes showed video of Sami yanking on the door, attempting to push open the windows, and attempting to claw off the door hinges before finally punching the door in annoyance, saying something along the lines of, "I can't even go to the fucking bathroom by myself?". Kim almost face palmed herself in embarrassment and stupidity, but instead let out a frustrated breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Sami wasn't trying to escape. She just wanted to go to the bathroom. For a second there, she thought the other was actually going to attempt escape.

She returned to Sami's room to apologize to the other, receiving a "Leave me the fuck alone" as a reply. Kim sighed as she sat down on the side of the bed Sami was laying on, fondly petting the other's hair. The brunette moved away from the touch, rolling over, not wanting the other near her anymore. The red head sighed, watching as her pet dozed off once more. Kim decided to get Sami out of her pajamas and into new clothes, convincing the half-conscious brunette to cooperate long enough to change before laying back down.

And that's how they ended up presently. Kim watching the brunette rest. She was half tempted to put the collar on Sami while the other was unconscious, but then Kim would have to deal with the consequences. In other words, maybe making her nightmare a reality if she did so. Once the collar was on, it was on. The only way to remove it: unlocking the clasp with a key, which Kim had taken out of the box and hidden in her own room. It wouldn't be too tight for the other, but it would be tight enough so she wouldn't be able to just slip it up and off of her head.

She didn't actually want to, okay maybe she did, buy the collar for Sami. She knew full well that Sami was one of those people that absolutely hated anything way too close to their neck. The brunette just didn't want to admit it out loud. Probably out of both embarrassment and the fact that her pride would not allow her to acknowledge one of few weaknesses she actually possessed.

Though the fact that the other girl was currently unconscious and so very vulnerable tempted Kim in the most tantalizing of ways. It would be a perfect opportunity to take advantage of the other whilst she was "oh so willing". Everyone liked a little bit of wake-up sex here and there, right? And what harm could it possibly do if she had just taken a teensy bit advantage of the other? After all the stress Sami caused, it would only bit a fitting punishment right?

'You know **damn** well what could go wrong. And there are other ways of punishing someone that **doesn't** involve taking advantage of them. Especially while they're defenseless.' the old Kim, the shadow of the former best friend of Sami Parker, scolded.

Kim rolled her eyes at her goody-goody conscious. Sami was anything, **but** defenseless. Besides, why should Kim care? She helped eliminate the people who tried to corrupt the government and its system. She helped hunt down those who tried to cause harm to others, those with ill intent and dangerous plans that could endanger the lives of the innocent. She was part of a new league of heroes. A league without a "Pure" sense of morality, or meta-humans. She could honestly care less what her conscious had to say about anything.

'Because you know I'm right and you're wrong.' the voice said.

Kim just shook her head, using her mental abilities to block out that annoying little voice. She had successfully blocked it once more, back into the mental prison it escaped from. Green eyes scanned over Sami's prone form, making the red head sigh. She really needed to stop mentally communicating with her former self. It made her question her sanity sometimes. And she really did not want to do that. That would put her on the same mental stability level as people like the Joker, Two-Face, Venom, Carnage, etc. She didn't want to be like them. Not even in the slightest of ways.

A groan made her break away from her thoughts, as she focused back on her pet. Sami moved a bit, stretching her arms out in front of her as though she were a cat. She stretched her legs and back as well, waking up her limbs. The brunette was now clad in a black tank top with a baby blue zip up hoodie over top, with sleeves that fell over hands slightly. She also wore jean shorts with knee high black socks. Her hair was still in loose curls. Just as Kim left her this morning. She groggily looked around before her eyes fell upon the red head above her,

"How are we feeling?" Kim asked.

Sami took a moment, "Like shit."

Kim looked at her with a fake pout, "Well that's no good."

"I'd feel even better if I was let go."

"How, many times do I hav-"

"I know."

"Then why do you keep bringing it up?"

Sami shrugged as she sat upright, "I keep thinking I'll get a different answer or result."

"Well, that's called insanity."

"I know what insanity is, Merriam Webster."

"Funny, you're the one who's supposed to be the walking dictionary."

Sami made some sort of annoyed grunting noise before standing up fully. She bent over and stretched, touching the floor. Kim's eyes trailed downward and up, staring at the long and lean legs before staring at the other's ass. Kim nodded in approval,

"Those shorts look good on you." Kim mused.

Sami only hummed in reply, spreading her legs a bit as she leaned to one side to touch the floor next to her left foot.

Kim watched lustfully, eyes scanning the other's legs again. Something inside Kim half tempted her to slap the other on the ass. So she did. This caused the other to stand upright quickly, turning to stare at the other with angry blue eyes and a dark red blush. Kim just smirked back,

"You're cute when you're mad." Kim purred.

This made Sami blush harder, "Then I'm about to get pretty fucking sexy." the brunette replied before tackling the other on to the bed.

Kim just laughed as the other girl started punching her as hard as she could, straddling the other's hips at the same time. The punching spree didn't last that long, mainly due to the fact that Kim thought Sami was joking around and therefore laughed manically the entire time, deterring the other's interest in the matter. And though the hits ended, Sami remained where she was. Kim had her hands rested on the other's legs. Emerald eyes met Icy Blue once again. They both just sat there in total silence, just staring. Kim leaned up to plant a kiss on those absolutely kissable lips, but Sami pulled back, denying the red head once again. Kim laid back down,

"Would it really kill you if I kissed you?"

Sami narrowed her eyes, "It might."

So Kim decided to kiss the other's throat, the bruises there started to fade slightly, "So stubborn." Kim breathed, mouthing the pale column.

The cheerleader unzipped the blue hoodie before running a gloved hand up underneath of the almost skintight tank top that shaped Sami's form so nicely. She ran her other hand over the jean shorts, squeezing Sami's ass. The brunette's breath hitched, her heart pounding loudly in both her ears and chest. She pushed her hands against Kim's chest, but Kim caught both of her wrists, connecting her mouth to the shorter girl's. She thrust her hips upward, grinding her hips against Sami's. Sami whined, pulling her arms away from the other before she was thrown backward on to the bed, now caught under the red head.

Kim sighed and suckled at Sami's throat, pinning the other's arms down on to the bed. Sami's mouth opened in a silent moan as she breathed heavily. Kim continued to grind against the other girl, nipping and kissing at the other's throat. Sami squirmed under the other, yanking her arms downward in order to get free. She wrapped her legs around Kim's waist, but instead of locking her ankles like most lovers, she squeezed her legs together. The applied pressure made Kim release a pained yelp as she released the other's wrists. Sami loosened her legs, pushing at the red head's chest. Kim grasped the other's wrists again and kissed Sami's cheek and throat as Sami turned her head away,

"Kim, stop."

"C'mon, Sami. Don't fight it."

"I said stop."

Kim pulled away, looking down into defiant blue eyes once again. Sami glared up at her, her wrist's still caught in the other's hands,

"Stop."

"You're not a virgin. Stop acting like it."

"I will when you stop acting like a horny schoolboy."

"Don't make me get the collar."

"...you wouldn't." Sami said, eyes nervous but still managed to narrow in anger.

Kim hovered just centimeters above the other girl's face, breath ghosting over Sami's lips,

"Try me." she whispered, connecting their lips once more.


	5. Chapter Five

**Possible Residence......**

* * *

* * *

 

Gertrude carried a small pile of folded up towels in her arms as she quickly made her way up the stairs. She continued down the hallway, reaching the end of it as she stopped in front of Samantha's room. She lightly knocked on the smooth and heavy wood, not expecting it to open slightly as she did so. She looked down at the knob curiously, but then shrugged,

"Miss Samantha, I have towels." The elderly woman called.

She nudged the door open slightly. She smiled up to greet the girl, but that smile became a look of shock. The woman released a startled "Oh my!" and ducked back behind the door. As soon as she did so, two equally startled yelps came from inside the room as well as a thumping noise and an "Oof!". The elderly woman nearly dropped the towels in shock at the sight she had just witnessed. She placed a shaky hand over her heart as if doing so would calm her. The sight of her new young friend being pinned down by her young red-headed charge was definitely not a sight she had expected to see.

Kim grunted in annoyance, pulling off of the brunette beneath her. Sami just laid there as she released a relieved breath. She was silently thanking whatever forces that had sent Gertrude in. The brown haired teen really didn't even want to know what Kim would've done had the elderly maid not walked in at the time that she had. Sami sat up on to her elbows as she watched the red head, who currently had her back to her. The brunette had her eyes narrowed as she cautiously moved up and off of the bed. She never took her eyes off of the other, just to be sure that she wasn't about to be attacked by the fiery red head.

The cheerleader let out a huff as she ran a hand through her hair, letting the strands slip through her fingers. She got off of the bed, while at the same time frightening her companion. Sami fell on to the floor with a heavy "thud" and laid there. Kim whipped around and looked at the brunette with a raised brow. What the hell was Sami doing? And why had she just fallen to the floor? Kim rolled her eyes and shook her head as she walked over to the other side of the bed to help the other teen off the floor.

Kim looked down at the fallen brunette, "Why are you on the floor?"

"Oh, you know. Just admiring the woodwork close up." Sami said.

Kim narrowed her eyes at the other, "Sarcasm isn't very attractive."

"Neither is being a bossy bitch, but that hasn't stopped you before." the brunette snapped.

The red head rolled her eyes and yanked on the other's shirt, pulling upward. Sami grunted, slapping the other's hands away. She got up on to her hands and knees, pushing herself up off of the floor. Once on her feet, Sami dusted herself off as she stood in front of the other girl. Green eyes scanned over the brunette's form once again. This time, Sami had caught her, blue eyes narrowing into a Bat-Glare as she shoved the red head away from herself. Kim caught the slim wrists once again before their owner could leave again. Kim pulled the other close, wrapping an arm around the other's waist.

"We weren't finished." Kim whispered.

Sami growled, "I was."

"I don't care." Kim replied. She went to kiss the other's lips, but the brunette turned away,

"Just...stop." Sami demanded, pulling her arms free. She wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed at her arms uncomfortably.

The other girl looked both angry and hurt. She felt conflicted as she watched the brunette move away from her, wondering if she should comfort her former best friend or leave her be. After watching the brunette distance herself once more, Kim sighed. She decided to leave Sami alone for now in order to prevent even more tension between them. Kim walked up to the other girl as she placed her hands on the other girl's shoulders and kissed the back of her neck. Sami shuddered underneath her touch, pulling herself free of the red head. Kim did nothing, letting the other go. A ringing sound interrupted the silence, while also causing Kim to look down at her pant's pocket. She whipped out her cellphone and answered it,

"What's up? Uh huh. No, not really. Fifteen minutes? Okay, I'll be right there. Thanks, bye." Kim said, hanging up. Sami looked up at her, curious.

Kim sighed, "I'm needed at the "Office". Confidential info. I'll be back later, so stay out of trouble, okay?" Kim asked.

Sami snorted, "What? Luthor need you to throw some poor, defenseless meta-human into one of the facilities?"

"Look, Sami. I kn-"

"Just go." Sami said, turning her back toward the other.

Kim nodded, turning to leave. Sami didn't even make an attempt to go out the bedroom door after her. Instead, she sat back down on the bed, arms still crossed at her chest as she gave Kim the most angered look she could muster. Then again, it was a look Kim seemed to get a lot. Though, that was understandable due to their current predicament. The red head decided to leave at that point, closing the door behind her. She called a young blonde maid over, informing the girl to watch Sami's door at all times and to alert her if anything should happen in her absence. The girl nodded before going off to continue her work. Kim gave Sami's door one more glance before going downstairs. She left shortly after.

* * *

**Wayne Manor...**

* * *

"So, what should we do?" Robin asked.

The sentence seemed to rebound continuously off the walls of the Batcave in an echo. A small group had gathered around the Batcomputer to discuss their plans against President Luthor. Said group consisted of Jack Dublin, Ben Tennyson, Robin, Batman, Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Artemis, Black Canary, Eli Bradley (Patriot), Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Peter Parker, Harry Osborn, and Justin Stark/Bieber. Though this group seemed small, they were only a "section" of a larger rebellion currently stationed off world for safety precautions. It was best not to have their whole "army" captured before they could make an attempt against Luthor.

Robin looked up at the Batcomputer, his question not for Batman, but for the shadowed figure on the screen. The figure leaned back in their seat as they mused the question,

"We'll stand down. For now. We don't want to ruin our plans before they even start." the figure responded in a deep voice.

"They still have Samantha." Batman reminded.

"No, they don't." Jack replied, earning him a look from the Dark Knight.

Black Widow shifted, "He's right. Someone from Luthor's ranks took her into custody less than forty-eight hours ago. But the facility refused to say who." she answered for the blonde boy.

"We'll get her back soon. But for now, stick to the plan." the figure responded. The group nodded toward the screen

* * *

**Possible Residence...**

* * *

Sami laid facedown on the mattress, kicking her legs as she watched television. At least they still had XFinity and Comcast on Demand, as well as the same programming they had before the Meta-Human Enslavement. She was currently in the middle of watching "American Horror Story: Coven" mainly out of boredom at this point. She had already watched the first couple of episodes, feeling quite annoyed by the inaccurate portrayal of demons, witches, and ghosts. She was also annoyed with the amount of sex added into the show. Though she was pleased when they had killed off the little Hollywood Bitch, Madison, exclaiming "Called It" when the Grand Supreme, Fiona, slit the younger female's throat. Currently, she was watching whatever episode it was when the other witches contacted the Ax Man.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you bitches not to play with that shit? C'mon! You're a bunch of dummies." Sami exclaimed.

A sigh escaped her lips. She really must be bored if she's talking to the television. She went downstairs earlier. Explored various halls and such, but was stopped by the sound of a young woman hollering. A blonde haired maid was hollering for the guards, causing the men to escort Sami back to her room. A growl escaped her throat at the memory, now not really fond of that little blonde woman. She'd have to knock her out the next time she saw her.

There was a knock at the door, bringing Sami out of her thoughts. Blue eyes never shifted from the TV as she called out "Come in!"

The heavy door opened to reveal a very tired and road-thrashed Kim. Sami's eyes did shift to look at the other, pausing her program. The brunette looked at the red head, who had closed the door and limped inside the room. The purple shirt had been torn at the shoulder, causing the sleeve to fall off her shoulder. There were several tears on her black pants as well as her gloves. Her hair had been messed up slightly too. Scratches could be seen on her arms, knees, and face.

Sami didn't feel the slightest bit concerned.

"You look like shit." the brunette simply said, turning her attention back to the show as she played it.

Kim gave her a forced smile, "Thanks so much for your concern. Appreciate it." she replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Sami said.

A sigh above her indicated that Kim wasn't in the mood for joking around. The red head flopped down on the bed next to the Meta-Human, shifting the bed slightly so that Sami was forced to be closer to her "Mistress". Kim eyed the television as she raised a brow. She asked the brunette what they were watching, to which Sami had answered her question. The cheerleader nodded her head, not too amused at the answer. There was a silence between the girls, well, except for the sound of carnage on the television. Until Kim opened her mouth again,

"Why the hell do you even watch this show?" she asked.

Sami shrugged, "Why not?"

"Because you hate this show."

"No, I hated the first two seasons. This one isn't so bad. Could be better, but not bad." Sami explained.

Kim nodded again, turning to look back at the screen.

"So, you never explained what happened." Sami suddenly said, eyes still glued to the screen.

Kim's eyes never left the screen either, "With what?" she asked.

Sami motioned her arm at the other without looking, " _That_."

"Luthor wanted me and my team to apprehend Superboy and Kid Flash. Superboy's mind was easy to pry through. Kid Flash, on the other end, just mentally repeated various Chemical Compound Equations as well as Physics equations. He succeeded in giving me a headache, causing me to lose focus and he got away. So, we only succeeded in capturing Superboy." Kim explained.

Sami snorted at her again, "Good."

"Good that we caught the clone?"

"No, good that Wally got away. I'm guessing you just barely got a hold of Connor?"

Kim stayed silent for a bit, feeling a bit embarrassed. She gave a quiet "yes" under her breath. This caused Sami to laugh at her. The red head rolled her eyes in annoyance, crossing her arms across her chest. She looked down at the brunette as the other girl continued watching this ridiculous show. She honestly couldn't understand what was so amusing about it. It wasn't good, not even the awkward and random sex scenes. She watched the episodes over and over again, but still didn't care for it. Then again, Sami hadn't seen it before her incarceration, so it was probably interesting to her. Kim watched as Sami's face remained neutral, though held a hint of curiosity as she watched the episode. Kim kind of winced at the sound of the screaming on the screen, but her emerald orbs never left Sami's form.

Slowly and carefully, she crawled over to Sami. She tucked her own hair back before doing the same for Sami, planting kisses up the other girl's neck. Sami kind of moved her head and shoulders, an attempt to cover her neck. Kim gently sat on top of the other's back, straddling it. Sami didn't move, too engrossed into the show, but she did give Kim a stern "Knock it off". Kim chuckled, taking her gloves off with her teeth before moving her cold, bare hands to Sami's warm, now exposed, back. Slowly, she moved them down and then up, massaging the soft skin beneath her fingertips. The brunette groaned, arching away from the hands.

"Stop, damn it." Sami said.

But the red head didn't stop, continuing her massage. Her green eyes scanned over an exposed portion of the dragon birthmark that covered the majority of the brunette's back. Kim's hands travelled farther up the other girl's back, pushing the shirt further up as well. Sami whimpered, attempting to wiggle away from the cold hands. Kim chuckled once again, hands moving up Sami's side before travelling to the other's bra. The red head gently squeezed the covered breasts, massaging them as well. Sami groaned, attempting to pull herself out from under the other. The only issue was that Kim was heavier than she remembered,

"Will you stop? I'm not interested." Sami said, slapping at the hands molesting her.

Kim hummed, mouth attaching to Sami's neck as she nibbled at the bite she had caused last night. Sami whined, moving around again. Before she could hit the red head, the brunette's hands were restrained by the other girl, cuffed to the rail in the foot board. The red head continued to massage the other girl, pinching gently at her breasts once again. The action caused a moan to slip from the slave's throat as she arched her back.

Sami turned her head to say something, only to be interrupted by the other's mouth. Kim slipped her tongue into Sami's mouth, grinding her hips down on to the other's. Quickly undoing the cuffs, Kim flipped the girl on to her back before redoing the cuffs. The thrusts became quicker, more needier. Sami's black top was pushed up above her breasts as Kim continued to caress her. Her hands then trailed down to push down the other girls shorts. She then pulled them off of the lithe legs, leaving Sami in her black underwear. She connected her lips to the pale skin that was stretched across lean hips.

"Stop!" Sami hollered.

Again, she was ignored. The red head continued to kiss from the hips, to the other girl's not-quite-toned abs.

She didn't get far though. Her ministrations were interrupted by a swift kick in the stomach. Kim grunted and rolled off of the other. She looked up and glared up at the brunette. Icy blue eyes met dark green eyes. They sat like that for a while. Glaring at the other in silence, Kim sitting back on her feet and Sami laying almost exposed in front of the red head.

"I told you to stop." Sami growled.

"You're not the boss of me. Not anymore."

"But I asked you to stop."

"I own you."

"And I wasn't interested."

"Tough shit! I expect you to lie down and take it!"

"You expect me to lie here and take it?! After all the shit you've done?! All the shit you put me through?! You showed up at the facility every single fucking day, bragging about who you took down. Our friends! Our teammates! Our family! How could you just spit in their faces like that? How could you spit in my face? I never did anything to you! I never acted like an asshole! Not like you! You want me to love you? Make things right! Let me go so we can stop Luthor. So we can free the ones you helped put in the facilities. They'll hate you at first, but they'll forgive you in time. Just...please!" Sami exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes.

Kim scanned the other's face, expression hard. She leaned over Sami, fingering the cuffs. She leaned in closer, lips right next to Sami's ear, breath tickling her hair,

"No." Kim whispered.

Sami shut her eyes tight, taking in shaky breaths. This isn't the Kim she remembered. That energized red head who she had met in pre-school, the one who wanted to braid her hair and put make-up on her face. The red head who helped Sami up when she felt down. Her best friend, who was practically like another sister to her.

That Kim was gone. And in her place was a monster with a need for power and conquest. This one wanted to break the former Teen Hero Leader.

But that didn't mean Sami was going to go down that easily, if at all. She refused to go down. Refused to surrender. Not without putting up a fight. So, if she was supposed to go down, she might as well go down swinging.

"You won't get away with this." Sami threatened.

Kim laughed, "I already have."

Yeah, right. Like hell, she had.


	6. Chapter Six

**Possible Residence...**

* * *

The red head stared at the back of her bed mate, watching as the other breathed, refusing to turn over and pay her any attention. Sami was still very angry at Kim for attempting to molest her, making the other feel awfully guilty. Kim silently wished that she hadn't acted out, wanting the brunette to turn over and cuddle with her. But that was like trying to get Bruce Wayne to admit that he was actually Batman, or vice versa.

"Unless you want to get hit, don't joke about my relatives." Sami mumbled tiredly.

Kim snapped her attention over to Sami. Had she said that out loud? Before she could wonder, she mentally reminded herself of her powers and was still connected to Sami telepathically. How could she forget that?

"Because you're an idiot. Now stop thinking so loudly and stop staring at me. Go the fuck to sleep." Sami mumbled.

Kim rolled her eyes, "You're forgetting your place again."

"Screw you."

The red head chuckled, "Maybe later."

* * *

**That Morning...**

* * *

The morning sun was clouded over with dark clouds, thunder rumbled loudly above. Lightning struck the ground below, striking the ground here and there at random. Though the storm raved outside, it didn't prevent the servants working inside the Possible Residence. The same servants who were busy preparing for the arrival of President Luthor, who was gracing the Possible Family with his presence. Not only was he gracing them with his own presence, but that of the so called "Arms of Luthor", the so-called super-team, who used their skills to hunt down the meta-humans and either turn them into the facilities or kill them.

Sami watched the servants rush around the house from the steps, idly snacking upon an apple. She was currently clothed in a black cocktail dress that stopped just above her knees with black heals, her hair down and done up into luscious curls. She wore a soft shade of silver eye shadow and black eye liner around and on her eyes, and red lipstick painted on to her lips. Kim had painted Sami's nails a dark shade of red earlier that morning. The collar hung loosely around her neck, glimmering in the light of the chandeliers.

Foot steps behind her indicated that Kim was making her way downstairs. The foot steps stopped right next to the brunette as Kim stood above her, clad in full uniform. The outfit's rips and tears now sown up, looking as though they had never been there to begin with. Kim stepped past the other, standing just a couple steps below as she turned to the other.

Kim looked over Sami's form, "You look beautiful, Sami. That dress looks nice on you."

The other girl said nothing as she took another bite out of her apple, just glaring at the red head. Kim rolled her eyes, muttering something incoherent under her breath as she continued down the steps. Gertrude came down shortly after, telling the brunette in Romanian that she looked lovely. Sami said a thank you back to the elderly woman, finally deciding to remove herself from the steps as she finished eating the fruit. She sauntered down the steps, being careful not to accidentally fall down any of them. She threw the remains of the apple to a trash can being moved by a young servant. He used the can to catch it, smiling playfully at the brunette. She pumped her fist in the air. More servants rushed passed her, still working hard to make the house presentable.

The brunette nodded to a couple of them as they said hello to her. She wandered to what she interpreted as the family room. She looked at the various photos hanging on the wall and sitting on tables. Blue eyes scanned over old photos of their former team and friends, as well as photos of Possible Family members. One photo caught her eye, one that must've been recent, because she didn't recognize anyone in it. Well, except for Kim.

In the photo, there stood seven people (and Kim). They all wore a uniform similar to Kim's, except in different colors. Before she could finish analyzing the photo, a throat clearing interrupted her thoughts. She turned her head towards Kim's direction as the red head sauntered over to her. Kim smiled at her, wrapping her arms around the other's waist. The red head looked over Sami's shoulder, down at the photo. Sami knew that a smile had snuck on to the red head's lips without even looking at the other,

"I see you found a picture of my current team." Kim said.

"Who are they?" Sami asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, the one to the far left is Thrash, the girl next to him is Vid, and next to her is Download. They're Vladimir Masters's former Ghost Hunting Team. Next to them is Hirotaka, that kid that was an exchange student at our school for not even a week. Then there's me, and then there's Agent Wu, Yori, and Ron." Kim explained.

" ** _That's_** Ron? Christ, he's freaking ripped. I didn't even recognize him." Sami said with astonishment. It was actually disturbing how built Ron looked. It hadn't been that long since she last saw him and now he was freaking huge. Shit, he could give Superboy a run for his money if he really wanted to. Maybe even Superman himself. Okay, maybe not Superman, but still. Stoppable was ripped.

"Yeah. He wanted to help join the cause, but President Luthor said he was underweight and didn't exactly fit the bill. So, Ron worked his ass off really hard and now he looks like this." Kim explained.

"So, what happened to you two? Your...relationship, I mean?" Sami asked, putting the picture down.

"Well, he started using steroids for better results. And you can't exactly perform in bed while roiding out. I felt dissatisfied so I dumped him. Him becoming a huge douche didn't exactly help his cause either, yet another reason I left him. Those reasons, and the fact that he was jealous of my infatuation of you..."

"And yet another life ruined at the hands of Luthor and his token Red Head." Sami snapped, pulling away from Kim.

The cheerleader rolled her eyes yet again at the snide remark. When would the insults end? Christ, she had an opinion about everything. What the damn girl needed to do was shut up and surrender already. Kim tuned her conscious out as it scolded and insulted her, reminding the red head that she deserved all the nasty things Sami had to say about her. Reminding her that the brunette was forced into this whole ordeal, and would never be happy until she was out of it. That Sami would never truly like her again until Kim helped her get out of this.

A snort came from her own mouth, ""Token Red Head"? Is that the best you could come up with at the very moment? So much for quick-minded." she sneered at the other.

'Oh, you're just asking for it.' Kim's conscious said.

"As a matter of fact, yeah. You're not good enough for any good insults." Sami replied, pushing past the other.

'Ouch. That had to hurt.' Conscious said.

"Will you be quiet?" Kim hollered, banishing it away once more.

Sami whipped around furiously, "Will you?" she hollered back, stomping off.

A wave of angry tension swept through the air like an Iron Curtain, as Sami suddenly fell to her knees. Behind her, Kim glared at the back of the brunette's head, eyes glowing a deadly dark green once again. Sami released choked off sounds, body arched painfully backward. Her head was angled back far enough to maintain eye contact with the red head.

Kim growled at her, "Do you remember what I am capable of? I can erase your memory with a simple thought. Take away all that is precious to you, your girls, your precious Jay, your lovely family, our friends, whatever. Leave you hopelessly lost and confused until you have no choice but to grovel at my feet, begging for my help."

"N-No..." Sami rasped weakly.

"Make you a submissive little doll who has no reason left to fight because she doesn't remember why she's fighting. Do you really want that, Sami? Do you really want to be a lost little toy, my Little Spider-Bat?"

"No."

"Because, let's be honest. I don't want a helpless, little doll. Too much of a burden. I prefer a strong companion who will stand by my side, knows what they're doing, and help serve my cause."

"Y-You want some..one to have p-power over. Someone to control." Sami replied, trying to break the mental hold.

A smirk, "Perhaps."

Sami held on to control of her mind, "H-hate to break it to you. I-I don't support villainous plots. Especially if it puts others in harm's w-way."

A dark chuckle rumbled within the red head, "As if you have a choice. I could also just make you an obedient little soldier and do what ever I say."

"But then you would just p-prove my point. And I know how much you hate proving other people's theories. Oh, and by the way..." Sami began.

The red head suddenly shut her eyes and gripped at her head painfully, clawing at her own hair. The brunette began to recite the first fifty or so digits of the number Pi at such a quick pace while throwing several Science and Mathematics equations in the mix. This messed up Kim's concentration and was currently giving her a massive headache. Damn it, Sami knew she hated equations!

"Enough!" Kim roared.

She kicked Sami in the back, sending the other across the floor. The other girl grunted as she landed on the floor. Luckily, she was quick enough to break her fall with her hands, preventing her from face-planting on to the hardwood floor. Taking in a breath of relief, she turned her attention back to her captor. Kim groaned, shaking her head furiously, as if doing so would forever rid her of the incessant equations currently running rampant through her skull. She continued to shake her head, the pain subsiding and the equations fading. The red head whipped her head up to glare at the other,

"Well, that was unnecessary." she said calmly.

Sami remained calm as well, "Was it really?"

The other girl nodded, standing up slowly. Sami got up off the floor as well, making sure to put distance between herself and her former teammate. With one last shake of the head, Kim slowly approached the brunette, who backed up slowly. Eventually, she ran out of floor and was backed-up against the wall. Kim had her practically pinned against the offending surface. The red head placed both of her hands on either side of Sami's head, leaning down slowly. Her breath ghosted over the other's lips,

"You know I hate when you do that." Kim scolded.

"Why do you think I did it?" Sami asked before Kim slowly kissed her lips for the billionth time that day.

Almost immediately, Sami jerked her head back, pulling away from the kiss as if she had been burned. Kim released an annoyed sigh, but pulled away as well. She rested her forehead against the other's once again. They stayed like that for a bit, until a clearing of the throat brought them out of the daze. They both looked up to see President Luthor standing there, staring at them with a smirk on his lips. Kim's Team and Mercy right behind him.

He clasped his hands behind his back, "Well. Isn't this a lovely sight?" he asked almost menacingly.

Kim pulled away from Sami, extending her arm out to him. He grasped it, firmly shaking her hand and giving her a nod, "Good evening, Lieutenant Possible." he greeted in a sickening sweet tone.

"Evening, Mr. President." she replied.

He turned his attention to Sami, "My, don't we look lovely this evening?" he asked, grasping her hand in his before he laid a kiss on the top of it.

Sami gave him a look of disgust, pulling her hand free, "I suppose." she replied bitterly.

He hummed in amusement, observing the younger girl before turning back to Kim, "Ms. Parker hasn't caused any trouble, has she?" he asked curiously.

Kim and Sami exchanged looks before the red head responded, "We had a misunderstanding about the bathroom situation, but other then that, she's been quite behaved."

The brunette looked at Kim, giving her a look of confusion. Kim didn't respond as Luthor nodded his head, looking between the two teenagers. He clapped his hands once more, making Sami wince slightly. Kim guided the group to the Dining Area, shooting the brunette a warning look. Sami nodded, following close behind. She wasn't sure, but she could've sworn Kim mentally told her to "Watch her ass". Sami looked behind her, but saw nothing. Was Kim planning something? Once in the Dining Area, everyone took their seats. Sami took her seat next to Kim,

"Everyone else will arrive shortly, Mr. President. And then, we will move this shindig into the Ballroom Area." Kim informed.

"Excellent. Oh! Where are my manners. Ms. Parker, this is my Royal Guard, so to speak, the "Arms of Luthor". You already know your Mistress. This is Hirotaka, Yori, Ronald Stoppable, Vidia, Download, William Du, and Thrash. Team, I'm sure you are all familiar with Ms. Possible's slave, Samantha Parker?" Luthor asked.

Most of them nodded or greeted the brunette. Ron went to fist bump Sami, who just stared at his hand before looking up at him. He meekly retracted his arm, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Nonetheless, Sami remained neutral, not saying anything back. Kim tapped her shoulder lightly, as if giving her permission to do something.

The brunette cleared her throat, "Kim has told me of all of you. It is...good...to see that there is still a team out there defending the innocent. Must be pretty boring though, considering the circumstances."

"But at least the citizens are safe, Parker-San." Yori said with a bow.

Sami hummed, nodding in an unsure manner as she awkwardly took a sip of her drink.

Those words didn't sound so reassuring.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Possible Residence...**

* * *

Dinner proceeded as planned in a very awkward manner. Well, awkward from Sami's point of view. The brunette sat uncomfortably in her seat as she quietly kept to herself, eating at a normal pace so she did not draw attention to herself. The other occupants of the table did not bother to pay her any attention, acting as though she was not even there. Which, wasn't all bad. What was really bothering her was the fact that Luthor opted to stare at her the majority of the night in a scientific manner, as though analyzing and anticipating her to make a move. She refrained from keeping eye-contact, not feeling reckless enough to do something stupid. Knowing Luthor, he would make up some excuse to have her arrested and executed. She rolled her eyes at the thought, doubting that Luthor would be **_that_** merciful. The man saw death as a salvation, a getaway. So why would he grant her such a privilege when she could just suffer as someone's little pet?

"..Right, Sami?" Kim asked suddenly.

Sami blinked, lowering her fork. She had not even realized that all eyes were now on her. Until this very moment at least. What were they talking about? More importantly, why did they need her input?

"Um...I'm sorry, I zoned out for a sec. What were we talking about again?" She asked.

"We were discussing possible strategies on how to capture your kind and that doing so via hostages would work best. And the lieutenant asked if you agreed." Download said, rolling his eyes at the meta-human.

Sami sat up straight, feeling slightly insulted at the kid. Yes, kid. She noticed that this son of a bitch was younger than herself and was a cocky little bastard that was going to get his ass killed one of these days. And she would watch the television that day and laugh at his misfortune. For now, it was time to make them look like assholes. She relaxed a bit, continuing to eat her food,

"Sure," She said with a bit of mock-enthusiasm, "you should even make a little video and broadcast it to the world. So everyone can see." Wow, she sounded a bit like the Joker. Maybe she was going nuts.

"Hey, that ain't a bad idea." Thrash said through a mouthful of chicken. Ron raised an eye at the meta, trying to figure out the sudden change in the brunette's behavior.

Sami looked up at them, chuckling darkly, "So everyone can see what you truly are."

"See how badass we are!" Vid cheered, raising her glass. The rest of the team, minus Kim and Ron, raised their glasses as well. Kim and Ron knew better, knowing that they're former leader was going in the opposite direction.

"No. So that everyone can see the monsters that you all are. You're not badasses. You're pussies who are afraid." Sami practically growled.

The team lowered their glasses, looking at the brunette in confusion. Ron crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. Kim closed her eyes and rolled the bridge of her nose. This should be good.

"You're afraid of power. You're afraid of losing Power. You were all afraid that one of us, "My Kind" would turn on the world and kill all of you. So, naturally, you wanted to cage us all, not knowing and/or caring which one of us would turn. So, why not just lock us all up and throw away the key? Well, idiots, not all of us would turn. Some of us were actually prepared should someone turn on us. Plans that were carefully mapped out, should that day come. Plans that mysterious disappeared. Plans that suddenly, Lex Luthor now owned." Sami said accusingly.

"Sami.." Kim said patiently.

"And we all know the Luthor and Superman story. Metropolis's White Knight, Alexander Luthor, became angry because he felt threatened by the sudden arrival of Superman. So threatened, in fact, that he turned on his people a few times in order to defeat Superman. Incident lives sacrificed, because of a spoiled and jealous brat wanted to take the spotlight away from a hero who didn't even want the spotlight. Superman only wanted to do what was right. He did so, not for money or for power, but for the greater good of humanity. Like all of us, he didn't expect anything from them in return. They didn't owe us anything." Sami continued, rising from her seat.

"Sami..."Kim said, tone now warning the other not to continue.

"But that's not how Luthor saw it. He wanted money and power. He wanted the people to pay. So, in order to do so, he rigs the vote, threatens a couple people, and hell! He even killed a couple people and paid a couple more people in order to scare the public. Make Philip Coulson and SHIELD look like the bad guys through his own little minions who secretly worked undercover, disguised as agents and heroes. Making some people," Sami turned her eyes to Kim, "stab their teammates in the back, with the promises of higher power. And would you look at that! He becomes President of the United States! All because he was jealous of a good man. So, you think the public sees you all as heroes? Ha! They think you're just a bunch of punks and thugs who take advantage of the law. You punish their role models for saving lives. So, I'll ask, what do you think when the public looks at all of you?" she finished.

Kim shot up like a spring, slamming the table impatiently, "That's enough!" She back-handed Sami, who simply looked back at her with hatred. The team, shocked, only watched the two, not sure what to do. Ron closed his eyes and pretended to nap. He'd seen this fight too many times in the past, though this time, it may not be the same outcome. He mentally prayed that Kim didn't hurt Sami and vice versa. Hopefully, this fight stayed verbal, and not physical. It wouldn't be fair. Sami would have to fight, not only Kim, but the rest of the team, minus himself. If it was not fair, than he stayed out of it. He opened his eyes and watched as well.

Both females just stared at each other. Kim breathed heavily while Sami stayed calm. Nothing different there. Kim worked herself up, which made her reckless, and stupid. Sami kept a calm, making her keep a clear head. Sami would be able to keep control of the situation if she remained level-headed and if Kim kept thinking recklessly. Fighting styles made a difference as well. Kim was trained to injure, but not kill. Sami was trained to kill, only injuring if the target was needed alive. One would have thought Sami was the reckless one. Ron continued to watch both of them carefully.

"Well," Luthor clapped, rising from his seat, "isn't this entertaining? Your slave doesn't know her place, Lieutenant. I think she may require more than a simply slap across the face, don't you think?"

Kim looked at her superior while Sami never took her eyes off of the red head. Taking in a deep breath, Kim calmed herself down a bit, "You're right, Mr. President. Discipline is in order."

Suddenly, Kim's arm shot out, but she did not get a chance to wrap her fingers around the other's throat this time. Sami caught her wrist and twisted, using enough force to stun the red head, but not break her wrist. Kim let out a yell as her arm was suddenly forced behind her back. The brunette pushed the other forward, sending her crashing toward the floor. Kim kicked out her leg, but Sami caught it,

"Discipline this." Sami said, about to twist the other's ankle.

Before she could act on her word, her head was yanked backward by her hair as the muzzle of a gun was pressed to her throat,

Hirotaka pulled her off of Kim and closer to him, his lips settled next to her ear, "Now, we don't want to do something we'll both regret, now do we, Ms. Parker?" he whispered, yanking on her hair painfully. Sami only grunted in response.

The red head got off of the floor and dusted herself off. Hirotaka released the brunette, shoving her toward Kim's awaiting arms. The red head caught the other, holding her at half of arms' length. Kim huffed, looking up at her teammates and Luthor and then looked toward Gertrude,

"Gertrude will take you guys to the ballroom where the festivities will be held." Kim ground out.

"And what about you?" Ron asked, worried for the brunette's safety.

Kim looked down at Sami with angry eyes, "I have something I have to deal with." she said.

Though he didn't want to leave the two to maim each other, he was quickly escorted to the ballroom. He flashed the brunette an apologetic look before proceeding to his set destination.

Kim yanked Sami by her hair up the stairs. Sami grunted and thrashed, loosening Kim's grip from her hair. Finally having enough of the brunette's behavior, Kim threw the other over her shoulder and toward the slave's room. The red head kicked the door opened, causing the door to open and slam against the wall, leaving a dent where the knob was. Kim kicked it closed as it slammed with a loud bang. She angrily threw the brunette on to the bed. Before Sami could roll off the bed, Kim pounced her, hands once again around the other's throat.

"Are you a fucking idiot? Do we really have to fucking do this again? I am literally ten seconds away from beating the living shit out of you! You're so fucking stubborn! Why can't you just give up? Why keep fighting? You've lost! You've got nothing left to fight for, yet you still act like a reckless jackass!" Kim hollered.

Sami chuckled darkly, "Why gi-give up? I...I told...you. If I'm go-going down, I'm going down swinging." she rasped.

She swung and landed a hit to Kim's jaw, stunning the other. When Kim's hands didn't give, Sami brought her legs up to cross at Kim's throat before bringing them down quickly, slamming the other back on to the bed. The red head was forced to release her grip on the other's throat. It was Sami's turn to pounce on Kim, pinning the other's hands above her head. Kim grunted and struggled. Why did Sami feel stronger than before? Kim looked up, eyes widened in shock.

Sami's eyes were black pits with glowing blue and green irises. The Nullifier was cracked. How the fuck did that happen?! Kim wrapped her leg around Sami's side quickly, and pushed down, bringing the brunette down as well. With her arms now free, Kim pulled the remote control from her pants pocket and pressed a button. Sami's body suddenly arched upward, electricity now coursing through her body. The brunette released a blood-curdling scream and the Nullifier shocked her. Kim watched from the side, not daring to approach the other. Once she thought it was okay, she shut off the shock system, relieving the other from the pain. Sami relaxed on the bed, close to passing out.

The red head brought her finger to her ear, "Vid?"

"Yeah. Lieutenant." Vid responded.

"I need you to bring up a spare Nullifier."

"She got it off?!"

"No, no. She just cracked it."

"How the hell..."

"I don't know. Just bring me the spare." Kim demanded and hung up. She stared at the heavily breathing brunette, who weakly looked back at her.

"How the hell did you do that?" Kim asked, pointing toward the band on Sami's arm.

Sami looked down at it, "I-I don't know." she responded, shocked as well.

Darkness clouded the brunette's vision before she finally passing out. Kim gulped nervously as her team pushed past her to replace the band. Everything seem to move in slow motion and her hearing became muffled. She watched the unconscious brunette being jostled around, as though she might wake up before Vid could replace the Nullifier. Luckily, she did not. When the job was done, her team went back downstairs, nodding in her direction before heading out. Kim just stared at the brunette. Her best friend. Her lover. Sami had been able to crack the Nullifier and short it out long enough to use some of her powers.

If Sami was able to crack hers, how many other meta-humans have already succeeded in breaking theirs off?


	8. Chapter Eight

**Possible Residence...**

* * *

A groan escaped her lips as Sami rose from the bed, holding her head in pain. What the hell had hit her? Whatever it was, it freaking hurt like hell! Once she shook off the tingling sensation in her head, she looked at her surroundings. She sighed, seeing that she was back in the room Kim had given her. Though she did not understand why she had been expecting anything different. It's not like Kim would let her go or anything. As she had reminded herself time and time before, Kim wasn't going to let her go even if she was forced to. Sami huffed. Well, at least she was still clothed in the dress from earlier, so that meant Kim had not tried anything.

Rubbing at her arm, she suddenly felt one hell of an ache in her left bicep, causing her to look at the Nullifier. It was shinier, indicating that this one may not have been the one that she had previously owned. Maybe the last one had overloaded itself and broke when she had been shocked with it earlier. Memory of earlier today flooded her brain, almost bringing a smile to her face. She had successfully made Alexander Luthor look like a douche in front of his stupid little team. Though she had received a beating for it afterward. Still worth it though.

A tingling sensation at the base of her skull, her own Spidey Sense, was going off. It warned her of a possible threat approaching. Speaking of which, the bedroom door opened suddenly. Kim poked her head in, giving the brunette a worried look,

"Oh, you're awake. Are you okay?" the red head asked.

With an angry grumble, Sami muttered a "Why do you care?" under her breath, turning away from the other. Arms crossed at her chest, as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed to sit on the side. Kim sighed, closing the door behind herself as she entered the room. She came over to sit beside Sami, but due to their current situation, the brunette got off of the bed in order to get away from the other. Another sigh escaped the red head, who combed her fingers through her own red hair. She shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat,

"Look, I didn't want to hurt you, but you forced my hand. I used the Nullifier out of self-defense." Kim said.

Sami snorted, "Yeah, and obviously something went wrong if you had to replace it."

Kim chuckled nervously, "That's actually why I'm here. You were able to damage the Nullifier. How?"

Sami gave her a look of annoyance, "I don't know."

"You don't know? You don't have any idea?"

"Nope."

"Did you accidentally bang it against something?"

"You might have when you threw me in here and attempted to beat the shit out of me." Sami snapped back, eyes glaring hatefully at the other.

Kim stared back, half-expecting those blue eyes to change into black orbs with glowing green and blue rings where her blue irises should have been. Those same eyes that seemed so soulless and hateful. The red head had remembered seeing those same eyes in the past glare hatefully at their enemies, their owner ready to tear into some poor defenseless villain who would be no match for her leader's rage. Not once, though, had those eyes ever been turned against her.

The red head took in a deep breath and continued, "Unlikely."

"Is it?" Sami countered.

"Highly." Kim said, getting up and looking into the other's eyes.

They stayed like that for a good six or seven minutes. Like all those nights before, they just stood there, chest-to-chest, and staring at each other. They knew the other would not stand down, unless forced to. Kim could make that happen if she felt like it, but she knew Sami would attack first chance she got once again. This is what their relationship had evolved into; a constant power struggle that would only end in pain. Someone was going to walk away temporarily hurt, but forever scarred for the rest of their lives. One of them was bound to do something they were going to regret.

A knock at the door interrupted their staring, or rather glaring, contest. It was Gertrude. She was wondering where the both of them were and that everyone was looking for them. Well, mostly Kim. The ones looking for Sami were former teammates, agents, and allies that were worried about the girl's safety. Kim thanked and excused the woman, looking back down at Sami. The other's gaze never faltered, her expression serious with a touch of anger.

Kim's jaw tightened slightly, but she relaxed, "We're going downstairs. We're going to socialize and dance and be happy as can be. Act out one more, god damn time, and so-help me I'll wipe your damn memory clean and you'll be lucky if you can remember your own name."

Sami couldn't help but smirk, "Why don't you do it already? What the hell are you waiting for? I'm not going to be happy until I'm done being a fucking pet. I honestly don't give a shit anymore at this point. There's probably already a group of escaped metas and humans waiting somewhere to take out Luthor. It's only a matter of time. They don't need me! They're strong enough without me. Batman already has a contingency plan should I turn against everyone. So, Luthor's screwed with or without me!" the brunette hollered.

That actually threw Kim off guard. Batman has a contingency plan...for **_his own daughter_**? What the hell madness was that? That's insane! Who does that?! She pushed the thought of a possible rebellion due to the fact that they would be too weak to do anything anyway. After last night, Kim would not doubt if there were meta-humans running free by now. Sami was strong, but there were others stronger than her. Not to mention, Hulk was still out there. He had been able to avoid detection since the beginning, and now he posed a threat. No facility had a cell to contain him or the rest of his family anyhow.

Kim reached out, "Sami, I understand if yo-"

"No. No you don't. You can come and go as you please. I'm confined to a house. Now, please explain to me how you could possibly understand my situation right now." Sami practically snarled back.

Anger boiled in Kim's blood. She was trying so damn hard not to snap on the other, but Sami just made it so damn difficult! She couldn't take it anymore, but she didn't want to wipe Sami's mind clean. She wanted a fighter. She wanted to prove that someone could change because they were in love. Why couldn't Sami just accept that and surrender already? Why did she have to be so stubborn? There was another way, but Sami was a fighter, and would fight like hell.

Like Sami said, she doesn't give a shit anymore. So, neither should Kim. The red head snatched the brunette's wrist and dragged her out the door. Sami stumbled behind the other, trying to maintain her balance. Kim dragged Sami down the steps in front of everyone. Bruce Wayne and Stark were there, angry at the sight before them. The looks on their faces screamed for blood. Kim flipped them both off as she stomped past, dragging Sami away from everyone. Whatever, she never liked them anyway.

Once in the back of the ballroom, she turned around and viciously attacked Sami's mouth, practically shoving her tongue down the other's throat. She roughly tangled her fingers into brunette locks. Sami tried to push the other away, but was thrown up against the wall, now trapped. Kim looked at Jack Dublin, who spoke with Ron, while she made-out with his girlfriend in front of him. Jack seethed, being held back by Ben and Justin. Ron gave Kim a look of disgust, feeling a bit a disappointment in his best friend.

The brunette let out a muffled scream, shoving the red head away. Sami panted, catching her breath. Kim breathed as well, glaring at the other. She wiped the blood off of her lip, now noticing that the brunette had bitten her. This just made Kim angrier, shoving the other up against the wall. Sami grunted as her head collided with the solid wall. Bruce Wayne set his glass on the table and was about to charge at the red head, but was held back by Tony. Jack was held back by Ron, about to do the same.

As she was about to back-hand the brunette, she paused with wide eyes. Though she could just barely see the other's eyes through her dark hair, she could have sworn she saw Sami's eyes flash that dangerous black with the glowing rings again. Kim breathed heavily, lowering her hand as she stared at her former leader with her wide eyes. Impossible, the girl had just received a brand new Nullifier not even a couple of minutes ago. There was no way in hell she had broken it already.

Unless, Sami was stronger than previously predicted.

The red head shook her head and looked down at her pet, breathing a sigh of relief. Sami's eyes were their normal crystal blue, the Nullifier was perfectly fine. Maybe she was just being paranoid, afraid that Sami was actually strong enough to break free of the supposedly unbreakable device. Again. Kim released the other suddenly, much to the surprise of the crowd that had suddenly surrounded the two from afar. Sami looked up at Kim with anger and confusion, trying to sink further into the wall behind her. Tony, Bruce, and Jack relaxed, but were still angered at the red-head's actions.

"Ms. Possible? Is everything alright?" a random bystander asked, gently placing a hand on the red-head's shoulder.

Shaking off the haze, Kim nodded slowly as she waved the bystander away. Her eyes never left Sami's form, worried that the brunette would attempt something violent. The brunette glared up at her, never turning her gaze in case the other planned to attack her once more. With another sigh, Kim released Sami turning her attention to the worried party-goers around them. With a wave of Kim's hand, the crowd went back to their own businesses, acting as though nothing ever happened to begin with.

Kim looked back at Sami calmly, "Would you like some punch? It's cherry flavored." the red head asked.

Sami shook her head, "No, thank you. I'm allergic to cherries, but you already knew that."

"Just thought I'd ask. I'll grab you a soda or water. I'm sure we have some other there." Kim said before walking over to the beverage table.

Sami watched the other go, holding her arms in a self-conscious manner. She felt so odd standing here. Like, she didn't belong here at all. Well, she really didn't belong here, but she didn't really have a choice. She should be at the rebel base helping the other rebels prepare for their siege against President Luthor and his army. Thanks to her carelessness, she was instead here playing "Slave Girl" to someone that she once considered an ally. Her own best friend. The thoughts made her feel ill for the thousandth time that day. That, and the fact that she only ate small bits of her lunch earlier and an apple. Her stomach growled loudly, making her wrap her arms tighter around herself. Man, sometimes having a meta-human metabolism really sucked.

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind her made her turn around impatiently. Before she could yell at the offending source, a gentle kiss to her lips interrupted her action. The person pulled away before she had a chance to process the notion (or hit the offender), revealing their face. Sami almost leapt into the other's arms as her eyes went wide with surprise,

"Jay? What are you doing here?" She asked, hugging the blond boy.

Jack chuckled as he hugged her back, being careful not to drop the drink or plate of food he had brought for her. Once she pulled away, he handed her the glass of Lemon Water and held out the plate for her to eat off of.

She to the drink with a nod, "Thanks. I can hold the plate. You don't have to hold it for me." she said.

"I saw what happened and I know what's going on. The least I can do is hold the plate while you eat." he said softly, pecking her on the lips again. She moaned, missing those lips as well as their owner.

"H-How have things been since I've been gone?" She asked worried.

"Pretty well actually. It's a good thing Luthor's preoccupied here," Jack said, making Sami look at him in confusion, "Dick and Ben are in the process of hacking the Nullifier programming system. They're trying to figure out a way to break and erase all Nullifier programming and are trying to free those held captive or enslaved. There was a spike in the mainframe, apparently, only a couple of minutes ago. Dick said one of the Nullifiers went haywire and shut down. We're just hoping we didn't just lose a possible ally."

Sami looked down at the floor, trying to figure something out, "A couple of minutes ago, you say?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I blacked out a couple of minutes ago. When Kim threw me in the bedroom earlier."

"She did what?!"

"She tried to hurt me, but then I blacked out. I woke up with a new Nullifier." Sami recalled.

Jack looked at her quizzically, "What happened to the old one?"

Sami shrugged, "I don't know. Something must've happened for them to have to replace it."

"So maybe, that was yours that shut down. They didn't know another one started up."

"Aren't the Nullifier frequencies labeled? To tell who is who?" Sami asked.

Jack shook his head. Sami looked back up at him in disbelief. If none of the Nullifiers were labeled, then how could Luthor tell who was who? That meant that just anyone in the system could break theirs and no one would know who it was. Just where they were last.

"They're not labeled at all?" she asked.

"Just numerically, but no names. There's just so many numbers in the system, it's probably too hard to tell who is who. That, and Luthor see's all metas as everything but human, so he probably figures, why not treat you all like cattle? He has locations, but no names." Jack replied.

"...What a dumbass." Sami said, nibbling on a carrot stick.

Jack chuckled. It was nice to see that Sami was still her normal self. Well, sort of normal. She seemed more docile and timid, while at the same time, about to snap should something happen in the next couple of minutes. Or if Kim came back and tried to molest the brunette again. Then again, Jack might snap first if Kim tried anything. That would definitely ensure him a spot in prison as well as a restraining order.

Something around Sami's throat area caught his eyes. It was slightly hidden underneath the collar, her hair and the shadows caused by the lighting of the room made the area barely noticeable. Though, it still caught Jack's eye as he raised his fingers to touch her throat, moving her hair out of the way while doing so. Sami stiffened, her body going rigid as she froze in her spot. She knew exactly what he was looking at. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the fading but still there bruise. The bruise looked a lot like a handprint, making the blond angry,

"Who did this?" he asked quietly, but sternly as he tried to keep his composure.

Sami gulped, lowering her drink away from her lips, "Who do you think? The same one who's been causing me all this misery."

"Kim." he said through clenched teeth.

Sami nodded, taking Jack's hand away from her throat. She held it in her own as she gave a reassuring squeeze. It was a silent message that she was fine. She reminded him that she had been through worse and could survive being an over-glorified pet. Jack chuckled, squeezing her hand right back making her yelp in surprise. He looked up in concern, but she just flashed him a smile,

"It's okay, just surprised me is all. I could actually feel it that time." Sami said with a chuckle.

The blond smiled and let a breath of relief, wrapping his unoccupied hand around the brunette. Sami wanted to lean into the embrace, but refrained just in case a certain red-head decided to cut-in and ruin the moment. They continued normal conversation, Sami informing Jack of the new American Horror Story she had just watched. Jack listened intently, savoring the sound of her voice. He wished he could just whisk her away to his penthouse and keep her safe. He suddenly remembered the velvet box in his pocket. He slowly set the plate on the nearest table and gently took Sami's glass, doing the same with the glass. He turned and held both of her hands in his one hand and fingered the box with his other,

"Sami, I've been meaning to ask you something. For a while actually." Jack began.

Sami looked up at him in concern and curiosity. He took another deep breath, "We've known each other, practically since birth. We've done almost everything together. From hanging out to fighting crime. We've also been going out for a while now and I know I've said it time and time before, but I really do mean it every time when I say I love you."

The brunette smiled as a blush dusted her cheeks, "I love you too, Jack." she said, choking up a bit.

Jack smiled, "You're my best friend, my partner, the love of my life and my other half. Samantha Jay Lynn Parker, will you-"

"Am I interrupting something?" an annoyed voice cut-in.

The brunette let out a frustrated breath and Jack clenched his jaw as Kim stood impatiently looking at them, glass of wine and food in hand.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Possible Residence...**

* * *

"Am I interrupting something?" Kim asked in a none too nice manner.

With a plate in hand, she placed herself between Sami and Jack. Jack quickly tucked the velvet box back into his pocket as he glared down at the red-head. Sami cleared her throat and awkwardly sipped at her drink. Kim pulled Sami's nearly empty glass out of her hand and replaced it with a new one. Sami eyed it cautiously, noticing that the drink was a shade darker and was more bubbly than the one Jack had handed her previously.

Kim held various pastries on a small dish for Sami to snack on, though the brunette tried to politely reject the small treats. The red-head insisted the other eat them, making the other sigh as she begrudgingly took a small cake. The cake tasted too sweet on her tongue making her sip at her drink to attempt to drown out the sickening sweet taste. She almost gagged as wine flowed down her throat. Sami shook her head as she made a disgusted face.

Jack took in an impatient breath, "Actually, you kind of were." he said, trying to keep his composure.

"Oops." Kim said, her tone dripping with a hint of venom.

The blond rolled his eyes as he went to touch Sami's hand to bring her closer, but Kim quickly blocked the action as she slapped his hand away non-too gently. Sami gave the red-head an incredulous look, half tempting to throw her drink in the other's face. The action was withheld, for fear of what should happen if she were to do so. Though, she didn't fear for herself at this point, she feared for everyone around her that she loved and cared about. There was no telling what Kim would've done should Sami caused a scene here and now.

"I don't recall giving you permission to touch my slave, Dublin." Kim snapped, possessively wrapping an arm around Sami's waist.

"She not your slave." Jack responded calmly.

The red-head laughed darkly, "Really? Last time I checked, I bought her so therefore, she is mine."

"She's a human being! Not a piece of property!"

"Meta-Humans are NOT humans. They are nothing more than threats that need to be controlled."

The argument had caught the attention of bystanders. The on-lookers turned to watch the argument, wondering what was to come. Kim and Jack hadn't noticed that they had drawn the attention of the crowd. Luthor watched from afar with interest, hoping to see a fist-fight occur. He just hoped for something to happen just so he had an excuse to arrest Mr. Dublin. Sami was also aware of the eyes upon them, clearing her throat to prevent this argument from going any further.

"Oh, come on, Kim! You've known her since what? Pre-School? I've known her since the day we were born. We all grew up together! When has Sami ever been a threat to any of us?!" Jack hollered.

"I'm not saying it's just her! There are others that could decimate entire cities!" Kim yelled back.

Jack went to approach Sami, causing Kim to jump into action. Pulling out her gun, she shot Jack in the chest. He fell backward, blood seeping through his shirt. The crowd became panicked as they ran around. Scattered crowds of shrieking men and women quickly evacuated the ballroom. Mercy dove on top of Luthor, who laughed manically. Bruce and Tony exchanged looks as they headed out to retrieve their armor.

Sami screamed Jack's name, quickly running to his side. He held his chest in pain. The blond reassured her that he was fine, but that he would need some stitches. He chuckled at his own joke, but then began to cough wildly. Sami tried to chuckle with him, but her anger and sadness overcame her, causing her to break down even more. She begged him to hold on and that help would be on the way.

Kim ordered the slave girl to her feet, to which Sami ignored. The brunette was too focused on the velvet box that had fallen from Jack's coat pocket, covering her mouth in shock. When she opened the small box, more tears fell from Sami's eyes as she sobbed. The brunette then grit her teeth and punched the marble floor, putting a decent sized dent in the floor. The sound of metal bending and breaking could barely be heard over the screams of terror in the room. The cold metal that was supposed to be on her left bicep snapped under some unknown force before falling into the brunette's lap.

Withdrawing her baton from her belt, Kim brought it down in a swift motion as she was about to strike Sami in the back of the head. The hit never landed as a hand stopped the baton just inches from the girl's skull. The red-head's eyes widened in shock as she let go of the baton and backed away slowly.

From her kneeling position on the floor, Sami rose and turned to glare hatefully at the red head. She snapped the baton over her knee as though it was a stick, throwing the broken pieces away from herself. She slowly stalked toward Kim. A demonic growling could be heard from the charging brunette. When she reached the red-head, she wrapped a hand around the other's throat and lifted her off of the ground. She then threw her, sending her crashing through a table. Kim grunted as she flew through it, getting stabbed by tiny pieces of splintering wood.

The meta-human was on her in a heartbeat, beating her fist into the other's face repeatedly. She cursed loudly in another language as she did so. Kim was able to shield herself from some of the blows with her arms. Thrusting herself upward, Kim head-butted the other and then punched her in the gut. She threw the brunette off of herself and flipped backward away.

Sami flipped on to her own feet as they stood across from one another. Electric Blue eyes stared into Emerald Green as the girls began to circle one another, neither one turning their back to the other.

"It didn't have to come to this, Kim." Sami said, pausing in her place.

Kim laughed manically, "You're right! You're absolutely, fucking right! All this shit could have been avoided if you just acted like an obedient little whore!"

"All of this could have been avoided if you hadn't fucking turned on us! On the team, our family! On me!" Sami hollered.

Kim snorted, "Like we had a chance!"

Sami growled, "We would have if you had just stuck to the plan!"

"Oh, please! What was this really about, Sami? Mad that I make a better hero than you? A better leader than you?!"

"What leader risks the lives of their team? What hero hunts down innocent people just to send them to their deaths? You're no leader, and you're sure as hell no hero!" Sami yelled.

With a roar, Kim charged at the other. She wrapped her arms around Sami's middle and tackled her. The force sent them tumbling through another table, successfully breaking it in half. Kim wrapped one of her hands around Sami's throat and was about to punch her in the face, but Sami caught the fist. With a twist, she injured Kim's arm. The red head let out a pained yell and loosened her grip from the other girl's throat. Grabbing the same arm, Sami threw Kim over her. Kim skid across the floor, but got into a crouch. Sami was also in a crouch.

Both got to their feet and charged at each other. They exchanged blows, one acting in defense while the other attacked. They switched roles as one lost the upper hand. Sami landed an uppercut to Kim's stomach before sweep-kicking Kim's legs out from under her. Kim kicked her feet upward, kicking Sami in the stomach. Sami stumbled back, but held her ground.

Kim was kneeling now, pulling a knife out from her belt. She let out a battle-cry as she swung the weapon. Sami dodged and dipped out of the way to avoid getting sliced open, watching the blade cut open air. Kim went to slice Sami's face, but the brunette blocked the attack, hitting her forearm against the dictator's own. Throwing herself forward, Kim thrust the blade toward Sami's chest. Sami grabbed the wrists holding the blade, struggling to keep from getting stabbed.

They wrestled with the blade for a while before a pained grunt filled the air. Sami stared into Kim's eyes in shock and horror. Kim stared back before looking down. The handle of the blade protruded from Kim's chest as Kim released choked sounds. Blood dripped from her mouth as she stumbled away from Sami before falling on to her back.

The brunette stood over the other before sinking to her knees. Though the red-head held her against her will, the brunette felt her heart break at the sight of her former best friend. Tears slipped passed Sami's eyes as they rolled down her cheeks. The red-head was coughing up blood as she pulled the blade out of her chest. She weakly threw the blade away from her, looking at the brunette. Sami sat there, crying quietly.

Though wounded, Kim smiled weakly, revealing her blood covered teeth, "Not...ugh...exactly the best way to go." she gasped and chuckled, coughing up more blood.

The brunette was horrified, "Kim...I-I'm so sorry. Fuck! What have I done?!" she whispered, gripping at her head.

A hand came up and cupped her cheek. She looked back down at Kim, "You...you did the right," coughing, "...thing." Kim replied, her voice becoming raspy.

"I just fucking stabbed you. H-How is that doing the right thing?" Sami asked.

Another chuckle, "You saved...thousands. I-I deserve this...for what I've done." She said.

She began coughing more, her skin becoming pale. Her fiery red hair seemed to dull as her green eyes slowly glazed over with death. Sami took in a breath, trying to calm her sobs. She thought about how this could have been avoided. All of this. Now she was losing one of her best friends. As she looked at Kim, she didn't see the harsh mercenary that had tortured her previously. Instead, she saw the Teen Hero who she had been best friends with since pre-school. The red-head had been her first girl best friend, someone who she could talk to about girl things when she couldn't talk to her mother or Jack. Now, she was losing her,

"Answer me...ugh...one t-thing." Kim said.

"What?" Sami whispered, unable to keep her sobs down.

There was a pause, "Did y-you at least f-feel some...t-thing toward me?" Kim asked.

With another sob, Sami nodded. Kim cupped her other cheek and gently pulled the brunette's head down to her own. Their lips met as Kim kissed the other deeply, causing Sami to release a moan. Kim did the same, but pulled back to prevent coughing up blood into the other's mouth. Her hands suddenly released Sami, flopping to her sides.

With one last breath, Kim breathed out a quiet, "I love you" before going limp.

After being wracked with heavy breaths and shudders, Sami let out a distraught scream as she held the body in her arms. She couldn't hold back the sobs as she screamed to the heavens. She heard footsteps behind her, but didn't pay much attention. The approaching person leant down next to her, revealing the person to be Jack. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She broke down and fell into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. He held her as she sobbed, trying to reassure her that everything would be okay.

Unfortunately, it would take a while before anything would be okay.


	10. Final Chapter

**Wayne Manor, New Jersey...**

* * *

Shortly after Kim's death at the Possible Home, Luthor's Empire began to crumble. Batman and the rest of the rebels had invaded the Washington DC and taken over. Once Superman was free and the Hulks had returned, Luthor and his men were easily overcome by the heroes. Instead of surrendering, Luthor had taken a cyanide pill and died in one of the master suites in the White House. The team Kim had once lead surrendered as they had been hauled away in an armored vehicle. Ron gave Jack a sorrowful look, silently apologizing for betraying them. Jack just nodded back as the doors closed.

Sami just stood off to the side as she watched as construction crews cleaned up the mess. SHIELD, the JLA, and the Council formally met as they recovered most of their members. Bloom and Peter ran to Sami's side, Mindy and Samantha trailing behind them. Peter picked Sami up off of the ground and hugged her tightly, happy to have her back. Bloom released tears of joy. Ben and Dick walked over, smiles on their faces as well, an actually smiling Batman right behind them. The Dark Knight had been relieved to see that Sami was alive and well.

Through all the happiness and reuniting with her family, the brunette felt...weird. She should feel happy, but instead felt very uncomfortable. Jack had seen this as well, knowing that it would take some time for the girl to feel comfortable again.

* * *

**Days Later (Washington DC, Cemetery)**

Kim's funeral had been held in private several days later. The sky was dark as rain poured down from the clouds. Only Kim's family, her team, Ron, Jack and Sami were invited. This shocked the brunette, due to the fact that she was the cause of the red head's demise. Mr. and Mrs. Possible insisted she had come, saying that regardless of what had recently happened, the girls had always been best friends.

Nana Possible cried, mourning the death of her oldest granddaughter. Cousin Larry had an arm wrapped around his fiance's shoulder, who was comforting him. Joss, Jim, and Tim stood huddled next to the casket as it began it's final descent into the six-foot deep hole. Mrs. Possible lost it completely and buried her face into her husband's shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. The ex-team and Ron stood on the other side of the casket, all in handcuffs and orange jumpsuits. Hirotaka, Vid, and Download glared at Sami, who just stared at the coffin.

The re-instated Teen Hero leader watched the casket go down, a lost expression on her face. Jack stood next to her, holding her hand. They both stood in hero uniform, black bands around their left biceps. The blond gave Sami's hand a gentle squeeze, trying to snap her out of whatever daze she was currently in. She returned it, assuring him that she was still there. She just continued to stare at the coffin. She didn't know how she should feel right now. She should mourn over the loss of her best friend, but she should also feel happy that her captor had been vanquished. She opted to remain neutral throughout the entire event.

Once the burial had been over, everyone had left. Except Sami. Jack looked to her in confusion, but she told him to go back to the car. She promised to meet him there shortly. He nodded and did as he was told. Once the other was out of sight, Sami turned her attention back to the grave. The marble headstone read: "Here lies Kimberly Ann Possible; Beloved Daughter, Sister, and Friend. The Girl That Could Do Anything".

Sami smiled fondly at the quote remembering the times when the red head often said that line on missions. Her smile became a frown as the memories of the past mixed with the dark memories that had just occurred recently. Kim could do anything, including defeat her meta-human friend and help rule the world. With a sigh, the brunette shook her head of the thoughts. She folded her hands behind her back,

"I honestly don't know how to feel right now, Kim. Part of me is angry with you, while the other part didn't want you to go. I wish that all this," Sami said with a wave of her hand, "didn't go down the way it did. You made me your slave, yourself my master, you raped me. We had been friends for years and we threw that all away. Look where we are now. I-I understand that you had spared me from a darker fate, I am grateful for that. To be honest, I would have rather been someone else's slave. It wouldn't...hurt me so much if I had taken their life. Instead, I took yours. I wish there was a way to go back and change all of this, but sadly, there isn't."

Sami had gotten down on one knee, gently setting the broken collar that she had been forced to wear, "I still remember the day we met. You were a great friend. You were smart, funny, beautiful and had great skill. I'll never forget you. I know you won't let me forget you. Where ever you are now, just know, I did love you and I will miss you, regardless of what you did to me. I know you'll still be with me in spirit. I promise to visit you as often as I can. Goodbye, Kimberly Ann Possible, rest in peace." she said, tears now falling from her eyes.

With that, she had gotten off of the ground. She wiped at her tears, but more fell. As she passed the tombstone, she caressed the smooth stone. She headed back to the car where Jack had been waiting. The wind whispered to the brunette in a quiet whisper, "I love you too" but the brunette couldn't hear it.

* * *

**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania...(Next Day)**

* * *

There had been a welcome home party at Jack's apartment for all of the heroes that had been held captive. Everyone was in a state of relief, happy to see that their friends were all alive and well. Several had been upset with Kim's passing, but were even more upset with the red-head. Though, no one wished death upon the girl. Several heroes gave Sami their condolences, reassuring her that it was not her fault. She hadn't believed them, knowing that some of them were upset with her.

The brunette excused herself to the bathroom. Once the door shut, she did her business and became confused. She missed her period, she should have gotten it by now, but didn't. She pulled herself together, saying that she might just be late. She washed her hands, eyes glancing up at the mirror as her senses went off. She held in a scream and covered her mouth.

In the reflection, a bloody Kim stood behind her, smile on her lips. Sami turned around, but no one was there. She looked back at the mirror, Kim's reflection now cleaned up. The reflection was no longer bloody and looked a lot less menacing. Sami whispered the red-head's name as she stared at the reflection in shock. The red-head nodded and chuckled,

"You knew I wouldn't let you forget me." Kim whispered.

"You're going to haunt me for life, aren't you?" Sami asked.

"Not necessarily. Think of me as more of a Guardian Angel. I'll be watching over you and the baby." Kim said with a gentle smile.

Sami's blue eyes widened in shock. Baby? She was pregnant? Damn it, Jack.

"Don't blame him, Sami. It takes two to tango." Kim scolded playfully.

The brunette smiled, thanking the red-head for the news. Kim smiled, promising to watch over them from above. Sami was half-tempted to ask Kim how she planned on doing this, but knew that "Anything was possible, for a Possible". With a goodbye, Kim's form dissipated from Sami's sight, the brunette's senses calming down. With a deep breath, Sami exited the bathroom and looked for Jack in the crowd.

Once she found him, she pulled on his arm to get his attention. He looked down at her with a smile and kissed her. She returned it before pulling back, earning a look of confusion. She whispered the news into his ear, knowing that he wore a look of surprise. Surprise turned to happiness as he picked her up and twirled her around, nearly decking Ben in the process. He got up on his mini bar counter, catching everyone's attention.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Justin," Justin Stark glared at the blond, "I'm going to be a Dad!" the announcement earned them cheers.

"Dublin, I'm going to snap your leg." Batman growled.

Jack let out a fake scream and jumped off the counter. Sami just chuckled in amusement as Batman pulled Jack into a headlock. Tony Stark and Spider-Man playfully punching the captured blond, promising to kick the blond's ass. Harry Osborn laughed as well and ran to his son's rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. There may or may not be a sequel.


End file.
